Cheer for me!
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Hermione joins an unusual club...
1. Cheer for me! Chapter one

"Cheer for me!"

Chapter one-The Squad

I picked at my food and pushed it around my plate with my fork. I looked up. Harry and Ron were coming up the aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables talking excitedly. Harry sat down beside me while Ron sat across from me.

"What's up?" I asked, looking from Ron to Harry curiously.

"You'll never guess what we found out!" gushed Ron excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Ginny is starting a cheerleading squad for Gryffindor's Quidditch team!"

My bottom jaw dropped.

"What?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"She's got uniforms already and she's already got members for the squad, but she needs one more,"

"When did she start this?" I asked.

"Yesterday," said Ron grinning.

I began thinking.

__

Hmm...may not be a bad idea to join.

I hadn't realized my eyes had glossed over as I day dreamed about performing in front of Harry. I liked him more than a friend. I felt a smile forming on my face.

"Hermione? Whatcha smiling about?" I heard Ron ask, waving a hand energetically in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh nothing," I said offhandedly.

Harry was eyeing me skeptically, but shrugged and began talking to Ron.

"Would you two mind if I ask Ginny something?" I asked, putting my fork down with a clatter onto my plate.

"No. Go ahead," said Harry.

I stood up and walked down the other end of the table where Ginny was sitting, with fellow Gryffindors Mary Davis, Lisa Adams, Emily Phillips, Laura Vasquez and Gillian Moss, aware of Harry's eyes following my every move.

I sat down between Ginny and Gillian.

"Hi Hermione," said Ginny brightly.

"Hi guys," I said, just as brightly to them.

"Nervous about exams?" asked Emily her hazel eyes twinkling.

I shook my head.

"Neh. Listen, I hear you've started a cheerleading squad," I said to Ginny.

She nodded.

"Great. You've got a member," I grinned.

Ginny broke out into a grin also.

"Terrific! That means we have seven members so far!"

I realized that Lisa, Mary, Gillian, Laura and Emily were already members.

"Come with us after breakfast. It's going to be our first practice, plus you need a uniform," said Ginny happily.

We were all in 5th year. Mary has shoulder length dark blond hair and blue eyes. Both her parents were working in the Ministry. She's okay in Charms, but extremely creative and friendly. Lisa has long brown hair, which reaches the small of her back and brown eyes. Her Dad is an Auror and her mum is a police officer. She's good in Potions and is a wonderful dancer. We found out last semester when there was another Yule Ball. Emily has shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes. Her mum stays at home while her Dad works in a muggle bank in London. She's totally friendly, caring, funny and just a sweet person. Laura has long curly black hair and almond shaped eyes, which were behind a pair of glasses. Her Dad is at a school of magic as a teacher and her mum is a doctor. She's the troublemaker of the group just like Fred and George used to be and she's kind, serious and thoughtful. Gillian has shoulder length reddish blond hair and green eyes. Her mum's a nurse and her father is an architect. She's the calm, rational one of the group but extremely funny and easy to get along with. They all were. Three of them had trouble with their classes that I had offered to help them with subjects if I could. Emily was bad in Arithmancy, but yet she was a whiz in Charms, Laura was not too good in Divination. As I no longer took it, Professor Trelawney offered to help her and she seems to be doing better. Gillian was alright in Potions but wanted to study harder, and she had a lovely singing voice. Harry, Ron and I had overheard her in the common room a few weeks ago singing a song which I remembered and liked. It had been Mandy Moore's _Everything my heart desires_. She sounded beautiful. Naturally, Harry started blushing.

After breakfast, I followed them out of the Great Hall and knew Ron and Harry would be curious. They led me up to the girl's dorm and each went over to their trunks and pulled out their uniform. I grinned.

The skirts were short looking like it reached slightly above the knee. It was maroon with a gold stripe along the hem. The top's were sleeveless and had a V-neck. They too were maroon with a gold letter G on the front, as well as a gold stripe along the hem and neckline. They turned it over to the back and each had their last name embroided right along the shoulder blades in gold stitching. Ginny waved her wand at a spare uniform, which didn't have a last name on it and then my last name appeared on it. She handed me the uniform.

"We practice tonight. Professor Dumbledore gave us permission to use the spare Transfiguration classroom. He actually wanted to join hoping that the uniform would make him look cool," said Ginny giggling. "I said if he wanted to grow certain girl parts to go right a head."

At that, Gillian was overcome with giggles. That set the rest of them off and even I had a hard time fighting giggles. Gillian had a contagious laugh.

"The only one I'd like to see wearing bras and about the size of a triple D is Malfoy," said Mary laughing.

"Would his name be Malfina then?" asked Lisa grinning.

We giggled again.

"Oy!" Ginny cried shivering. "Don't give me nightmares."

"So what time do you want to meet in the empty classroom?" I asked.

"'Round sevenish," said Ginny as they finally managed to calm down.

"Great," I said, placing my uniform in my trunk.

We all headed out of the dorm and down to the classes.

Ron nudged me in Potions.

"What did you want to ask Ginny?" he whispered.

"None of your business," I said, playfully.

Ron shook his head and turned his attention back to the potion. Harry leaned close but I replied before he could open his mouth.

"I'm not telling you. You will see shortly," I said, grinning as I kept my eyes on the potion. I was sharing with Harry. Ron was sharing with Neville Longbottom.

"I just hope it has nothing to do with stripping 'cause I'm telling you right now…I'll never be able to look at you in the same way again," said Harry quietly as he grinned.

I turned my head toward him.

"And what way are you looking at me now?" I asked, coyly.

Harry blushed as he kept his eyes on me, not paying attention to his potion, and I let out a gasp.

"Harry! You're adding too much bat wing!" I gasped, clasping a hand over my mouth as I pointed to his potion. His head snapped back just in time to see the potion starting to fill to the brim.

"Duck!" I cried.

Harry, Ron, Neville and I hit the decks just as the potion exploded. We had been making a Ulav Potion, which is used to calm nerves, but too much bat wing will cause it to explode. We shakily slid back onto our seats. Luckily, the potion was shot upward and bits of the light pink potion clung to the ceiling and dripped down onto the table.

"Potter…five points," said Professor Snape. 

With a wave of his wand, the mess vanished from the ceiling. We headed out of potions when the bell rang. Emily and Lisa pulled me aside in the hallway.

"Don't forget, practice," Emily whispered, grinning as she winked at Harry, who grinned back.

"Right," I said.

Emily and Lisa headed off down the corridor.

"Practice? What are you practicing for?" asked Ron.

"I'm becoming a streetwalker," I said rolling my eyes.

Ron let out a gasp.

"Relax! It's nothing to worry about. No one's going to get hurt and it's perfectly safe," I said, laughing. "Don't get your drawers in a bunch."

"Too late. I already got a wedgie," Ron muttered.

"Well I'm not pulling it out. You're on your own,"

Harry snorted with laughter.

We went to the rest of our classes.

Around seven that night, I headed to the empty classroom on the second floor. I had changed into the uniform. I pinned two strands back and fastened them with a silver clip. My black Mary Jane shoes were now white pump sneakers and were with white anklets. I entered the classroom. They were all dressed in the uniform. A black boombox was resting on top of a desk. Emily let out a squeal when she saw me.

"Hermione! You're a knockout in that!" gushed Emily happily.

Gillian came over.

"Yeah. You look incredible!" she said, grinning and winking.

"Thanks. What are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Well, Lisa's got an idea for a routine," Gillian replied.

"Okay. This is going to knock everyone off their feet," Lisa gushed happily. "We're going to be doing a song called 'Mickey' by B*Witched. I came up with a routine to it. Watch. It's pretty simple but yet it's not."

She hit 'Play' on the boombox and music played. She moved her arms up and down in front of her, then moved her right arm out and to the side. When the line "…you take me by the heart when you take me by the hand" came up, she clasped her hands together and also moved them up and down. Then, she ran her hands down her thighs and moved her hip sexily like.

"I thought muggle things like a boombox wouldn't work inside Hogwarts," I whispered to Gillian.

"Professor Dumbledore put a charm on it so it'll work," Gillian whispered back.

Then, Lisa held her palms out at her sides and began thrusting her hips forward, shuffling forward also.

"What do you think so far?" Lisa asked.

"Awesome!" Laura cried.

"Let's try it together," Lisa suggested.

We formed a line and managed to follow her every move.

"Great! Everyone looks really good. You too, Hermione!" said Ginny grinning.

"Thanks," I said, energetically following the last moves to the song.

"Do we perform in front of the school or anything?" I asked, as the song ended and we stopped dancing.

"Yeah, but there is also an International Magical Cheerleading Competition coming up. I bet if we get good, we might be able to go! We could win Hogwarts a huge trophy, plus I heard that the winning squad and school receives five thousand galleons!"

Lisa and Laura let out squeals of delight.

"Terrific! We've got to practice though," Emily said.

"We will. Professor Dumbledore is going to hold a special assembly next Wednesday. That's when we get to show the school what we've done," Ginny said eagerly.

"Are we going to do _Mickey_?" asked Gillian.

Ginny shook her head.

"No. That song is just to get you warmed up. We're really going to be doing Shakira's Wherever, whenever. Gillian, you're going to be singing," 

"Awesome! That's a great song to do! I've got some ideas for the moves!" Lisa said, excitedly.

"Great! Show us tomorrow. Okay girls, tomorrow, same time, same place," said Ginny.

We all left, talking excitedly as we headed to the girl's dorm.

"Imagine going to the competition," Emily and Gillian gushed happily to me as we followed Lisa, Laura and Mary into our dorms.

"Yeah. I'd love for Harry to come and watch," I said, sighing contently.

Emily lightly grabbed my arm. I looked at her. Her eyes were twinkling.

"Ah. I see you've got a wee crush on Harry…don't you?"

Gillian was grinning.

"It's okay, Hermione. You can tell us. That's how my parents met,"

I grinned.

"Then yes…I do. I've felt like this for quite a while now,"

"So tell him!" Emily cried.

We all pulled off our uniforms and folded them neatly, as we placed them into our trunks and changed into our pajamas. I sighed.

"Em, telling him is like farting. There is a time and place and not to mention…it's embarrassing,"

Gillian giggled.

"Are you telling me you set aside five minutes a day to pass gas? What is it? On a schedule?" 

Emily had flopped down onto her bed and I could see her biting her pillow to keep from laughing.

Lavender, Parvati and Luna passed us, eyeing us skeptically as they climbed into their beds.

"Well no…of course not. But I'm not ready to tell Harry yet. I'm worried that I'd lose him as a friend. I'm sure I will be able to tell him soon when I feel it's right," I said, blushing.

"You'd better. Or else you'll pass wind every day on a tight schedule," Gillian giggled. "Just make sure it's not a LBS."

"LBS?" Emily asked, tilting her head.

"Loud but stinky," Gillian said.

I began laughing so hard I was crying.

Emily let out a scream of laughter. I saw her rolling dangerously toward the edge of the bed and sure enough, she rolled right off it. That only made us laugh harder. I was clutching my side. Luna was watching and I saw her shake her head, but she was giggling too.

"Kinda like Malfoy," Gillian choked out. "He's loud, obnoxious and he stinks. Is that just his normal odor or did something crawl up his but and die?"

Emily was still on the floor laughing. I saw her put a hand on the edge of the bed, as she tried to pull herself up, but was then overcome with a giggle fit and it dropped.

I was wiping tears from my cheeks.

"Could it be Flamaldahide?" Luna chimed in.

The rest of the Gryffindors were watching us like we were nuts but most were grinning.

We finally managed to calm down. Emily managed to pull herself up onto the bed again. I laid down.

"Night guys," I said, as the lights were turned out and I stared up at the ceiling grinning in the dark.

"Night, Hermione," Emily said.

"Night," Gillian called.

Pretty soon, we dozed off. I fell asleep dreaming about Harry coming to the competition and winning. I grinned into my pillow.

The next day, we were dressed in our regular Hogwarts uniform. I realized I had done my tie too tight and had to loosen it. I headed down to breakfast.

I met up with Ron and Harry already at the Gryffindor table eating.

"Morning!" I said, brightly.

"Morning, Hermione," said Harry, his face lighting up when he saw me.

"Sleep well?" Ron asked.

I sat down beside Harry. Ron was sitting across from us.

"Yeah, considering the small 'glitch'," I said, as I already felt a grin forming on my face as I remembered last night.

"Glitch?" Ron asked, tilting his head.

I explained about what Gillian had said.

Harry crossed his arms over on top of the table, and buried his face into them. I could hear him snorting with laughter and I could see his sides shaking with each laugh. Ron looked appalled.

"I hope you really don't do that," Ron said slowly.

I grinned.

"Of course not! I'm not that rigorous!" 

Ron looked relaxed. We finished our breakfast and went to classes.

Around seven that night, we were all practicing. Lisa showed us the moves to the song, Whenever, wherever by Shakira.

It was pretty good and by the looks of all the girls' faces, this was going to be a knockout routine. Just then, the door opened. We all jumped and stopped. Harry stood with the strangest look on his face.


	2. Cheer for me! Chapter two

"Cheer for me!"

Chapter two-The Assembly.

I swallowed. Harry's expression was a mix between shock and amusement. The girls exchanged looks as we anticipated Harry's response to six girls dressed in cheerleading uniforms. One of which Harry knew would never join something like cheerleading…namely, me.

"Um…er…" said Harry, looking from me, to Ginny, to Emily and to the rest of the girls, who were all trying to keep a straight face.

"So, you've found our practice place," said Mary grinning.

"Yes it appears I did. I was looking for Hermione when I heard voices in this empty classroom," said Harry slowly.

"Why were you walking around?" Emily asked teasingly.

Harry shrugged and grinned.

"You know I think I was looking for a potty,"

Emily and Gillian giggled.

"Listen, can I borrow Hermione for a moment?" asked Harry.

"Sure," Ginny said brightly.

Harry grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me out of the classroom.

"You joined! Wow!" said Harry surprised.

I folded my arms over my chest.

"You aren't going to give me a hard time, are you? Cause if you are, you can bite me," I said, narrowing my eyes.

Harry held up his hands in a defensive position. 

"Hey! I'm on your side! I think it's great! I'm totally supportive! I just think it's nice. Okay? It's just that you don't normally do stuff like this. What changed your mind?" asked Harry.

I sighed.

"I guess I was tired of everyone thinking that I'm not a 'girl' and that all I love to do is read, when that isn't entirely true. By joining Ginny's squad, I can prove it,"

Harry regarded me for a moment; his emerald green eyes were locked on mine.

"Hermione…I've never known you to be this adamant about proving yourself. I know you better than that. You never cared what people thought. Why start now?"

I sighed again and hugged myself.

"I just don't know. I guess….well…" I started to say but my voice trailed off.

The truth was I was hoping that by joining the cheerleading squad Harry would notice me and start thinking about me hopefully differently and not just as a best friend.

I knew that was a long shot, but I was hoping.

Harry leaned close as if he was hoping to hear my answer clearer.

"I was hoping you'd notice," I said, quietly.

Harry was silent for a moment before he replied.

"Hermione…joining a cheerleading squad wouldn't make me notice you more," said Harry.

My heart sank.

__

I'm basically just wasting my time then.

He broke out into a huge grin.

"I have already noticed you. It didn't take a cheerleading squad to do it, although," he said looking me up and down. "I have to admit, it certainly helped."

I felt myself blushing.

"Listen, don't tell Ron okay," I said.

Harry grinned coyly. 

"He's going to find out either way. You're supposed to be performing in front of the school, am I right?"

I sighed.

"Yeah. I just feel bad about jump starting him though. It'll be a shock,"

Harry's emerald green eyes twinkled.

"A little healthy surprise never hurt anyone," 

I grinned.

Harry glanced over my shoulder.

"You'd best go back. I think they need you,"

"Okay. See you later," I said grinning as Harry began walking back toward the Gryffindor tower.

Then I remembered something.

"I hope you remember to go to the bathroom! Wetting yourself is not good!" I called after him.

I heard him snort with laughter as he disappeared around the corner.

I turned around on my heels and happily entered the classroom again.

The moves Lisa came up with for _Whenever, Wherever _was terrific. We shook our shoulders and side stepped, then slowly turned in a circle, moving our hips as we turned with our arms raised above our heads. Then, we sidestepped again and clapped.

"Alright. Now, for the actual cheering," Lisa said, rubbing her hands together. "That little number will be at the end of the routine. Mary, Ginny and Laura get on your hands and knees side by side so that Ginny is in the middle. Emily and I will get onto your backs. Stay absolutely still."

Lisa and Emily climbed into Mary, Ginny and Laura's backs, also on their hands and knees.

"Now, Hermione, you get on top and stand, one foot on my back the other on Emily's," said Lisa.

I obediently climbed up onto Emily and Lisa's back and stood on them. I raised my arms above my head.

"Nice touch, 'Mione. This is a pyramid," Lisa said. "Hermione, get down."

I carefully climbed down. Then, Emily and Lisa climbed down and last Mary, Ginny and Laura stood up.

We excitedly began talking at once.

"That was great!" Mary gushed.

"Really terrific!" Emily cried.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Gillian asked totally enthusiastic.

"I watched muggle cheerleading," Lisa said, grinning. "Now, I have an idea for a much harder routine."

"Tell us!" Gillian cried, her eyes bright.

"Alright. Now, it's the same as a pyramid like with three girls on the bottom and the two on top of them lay on their backs and extend one leg up forming a point. The one girl remaining does two back handsprings and does a split in front of them. I know this doesn't sound hard, but believe me. I saw a few girls misjudge the number of handsprings and cause the entire pyramid to fall and that resulted in some pretty bad injuries. Hermione I was thinking…you're really the heaviest. Would you like to do the handsprings?" Lisa asked, turning her eyes onto mine.

I frowned.

"I'm not that heavy,"

Lisa grinned.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that someone has to do the handsprings. You seem to be more agile and yet lighter,"

I grinned too.

"Sure,"

Lisa nodded.

"Great. Now, you're going to have to judge the number of times fairly well."

I nodded.

"I have a question," Mary said, raising an eyebrow.

"Go ahead,"

"If this is Ginny's squad, how come she's not coming up with all of this?"

Ginny blushed.

"I asked Lisa to do the routines. I wouldn't know what to do. She's got all the good ideas,"

"Oh. That's okay," Mary said, looking relieved. "For a moment I thought she was power hungry."

"Me? Power hungry? The only thing I'm aiming for is Harry. He's a hottie!" Lisa grinned.

"Harry's mine. Keep your paws off of him," I said, teasingly.

"Meeeeooww!" Gillian laughed imitating a cat. "Cat fight! Kitty kitty!"

We all burst out laughing.

"Christmas came early! Who wants Harry with a big bow on him? He'll be sitting under my Christmas tree that's for sure!" Emily gushed.

We all laughed again.

"Depends on where the bow is," I said, with a straight face.

They all stopped laughing for a moment. Then they looked at one another before they exploded into laughter again.

"Whoo! Who wants to decorate?" Gillian called waving her hand energetically.

"GARLAND!" Lisa cried.

"Better yet…Christmas balls!" I said.

Well, I thought Madam Pomfrey was going to have to be called. We all dropped to the floor laughing hysterically. Emily was wiping her eyes; Gillian was leaning on the wall trying to keep herself from falling over as she laughed. The rest of them were rolling on the floor.

We managed to head back to Gryffindor tower, still giggling uncontrollably. The giggles echoing down the corridor. We entered the common room, where we found Harry several of the boys reading. Seeing Harry only made us worse.

Harry was just shaking his head as he kept his eyes on the book.

We finally managed to calm down enough to engage in normal conversation.

"Where's Ron?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Bed. Poor dolt is tired. Stayed up late last night. Dunno why," said Harry sighing.

"Studying perhaps?" Mary suggested.

Harry snorted.

"That'll be the day. I think he wasn't feeling well,"

"Ah…too much treacle huh?" Gillian said, nodding wisely.

"Probably. I swear Ron's a garbage disposal sometimes. I honestly don't know where he puts it," 

Emily grinned.

"And he doesn't even gain a pound,"

"It's a bloody miracle and mystery," said Harry.

Gillian smiled.

"Listen. I'm downright pooped. I'm going to bed,"

"You're always pooped," Emily said, turning to Gillian.

"Don't make her reply," Laura said, sighing as they all headed toward the girl's dorm room and Gillian was mocking Laura as they went. Harry was shaking his head and laughing as they went.

"They love to joke around don't they?" Harry asked me, turning his eyes onto me as he put the book down.

"Yeah, but they're a good bunch. They're really nice and sweet," I said, softly as I sat down beside Harry.

"Yeah. They seem like it," Harry said softly.

"How are you?" I asked, looking at him.

A soft fire had been crackling and a soft orange glow reflected off his glasses and face.

"Good. You?" he asked.

"Good," I said.

We nodded.

"Ron wasn't feeling well?" I asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No. I think he had a fever before. He had gone to Madam Pomfrey's about ten minutes after you had left for practice. When he came back into the common room, he went right to bed,"

"Hmm. Keep an eye on him alright?" I said standing up. "I'm gonna go to bed also. It's late. Practice usually ends about nine thirty or so."

Harry nodded.

I walked past him and felt his eyes on me the entire time when I walked past him. I felt the color rushing to my cheeks as I entered the girls' dorm.

The following week was time to show Hogwarts our routine. We waited outside the Great Hall excitedly talking amongst ourselves. Professor Dumbledore was going to sort of introduce us. His voice echoed through the Great Hall. We immediately fell silent and listened intently.

"As you all know, a cheerleading group was started by Ginny Weasley. This group is made up of talented young ladies. This is their first exhibition, so please show them kindness. Here they are!"

The Great Hall erupted into clapping and cheers. We happily and energetically jogged into the Great Hall and stood in a line in front of the head table. Our backs were to the rest of the students. The music began. We began starting the routine. We faced the students. I spied Ron sitting with Harry. He had a shocked expression on his face as he watched us do the music routine, then, once that was over, we did the pyramid. Harry was grinning at the expression on Ron's face. Then Harry caught my eye as I climbed up onto the backs of Emily and Lisa. I raised my arms above my head and grinned. The music began fading. Then, the Great Hall burst into cheers and catcalls.

I saw Malfoy and the Slytherin table not looking too happy and Pansy Parkinson was whispering to a bunch of Slytherin girls next to her. No doubt wondering if their house shouldn't come up with a cheerleading squad. Not caring, I kept grinning and my eyes on the rest of the hall.

Once the cheering subsided, I carefully climbed down off of Emily and Lisa's backs. Then Emily and Lisa got down. Mary, Laura and Ginny stood up. We joined Gryffindor table and began eating breakfast. The little exhibition had been before breakfast and we were all hungry.

I was sitting in between Harry and Gillian. Mary, Ginny, Lisa and Emily were sitting across from us. We dug into the sausages, eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"So. What did you think?" Ginny asked happily to her brother.

Ron was still goggling at me.

"I can't believe you joined," he said in awe.

"I'm a girl you know," I said good-naturedly.

"I hadn't noticed," Ron grinned.

"Whatcha think?" Gillian asked eagerly.

"It's bloody brilliant," Ron said.

I grinned.

"Thanks. If we get good, we can go to the International Magical Cheerleading Competition," I said, eagerly.

"Wow. Isn't there like Preliminaries or something?" asked Harry, taking a bite of sausage.

I frowned.

"I think so. I'm going to have to do some research, but I'm pretty sure there's the Preliminaries, then the Finals, and then the competition,"

"But I thought it was only the Preliminaries, and then the competition," said Ron tilting his head.

I shook my head.

"No. Whoever wins the Preliminaries has to go to the finals. When the squad wins the Finals, then they go to the competition. Kinda like the best of the best," 

Ron and Harry nodded.

"Cool. I'm with you one hundred percent," said Harry winking.

"Thanks,"

"Me too," said Ron.

I grinned.

Just then, Gillian came over to me looking upset. She sat down in between Harry and I.

"Gillian? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

She was biting her bottom lip; her green eyes swelled with tears. Her reddish blond hair was curly with gentle waves and spirals as it hung over her robed shoulders.

"We've got a problem," she whispered.

"What sort of problem?" Harry asked, leaning toward her.

"A Slytherin problem. Pansy Parkinson started a cheerleading squad," Gillian said, quietly.

"That's a problem? You guys are way better than the Slytherins!" Ron cried.

Gillian turned her eyes onto him.

"It is. Because they're also going to the competition and they've got twelve members. We've only got six. In order to do a halfway decent routine that is sure to kick butt, we need more than six members. Lisa knows another knockout routine, but it involves twelve girls," said Gillian quietly.

"So we need six more?" I said.

Gillian nodded miserably.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," I said, as I stood up and scanned the table till I found them.

I began walking toward them.

"Luna…Parvati, Lavender…I have a favor to ask," I said, leaning down.

"Sure. What is it Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Would you three like to join the squad?" I asked.

Luna broke out into a grin.

"I would,"

Parvati and Lavender looked at each other before they nodded and grinned.

"Great. We need three more. See if you can get them," I said.

They nodded. I thanked them and headed back to Harry, Gillian and Ron.

"We've got three more. Luna, Parvati and Lavender are going to try and help,"

Gillian calmed down once she heard that. Sure enough, Luna, Parvati and Lavender recruited three more. Padma Patil, Susan Bones and Eileen O'Malley. 

That evening after practice, we were heading back to Gryffindor tower when the Slytherin squad was coming toward us at the same time. The Slytherins uniforms were green and silver, a little similar to ours except the silver S on the front, as well as a snake, which wound around it. Pansy was probably the captain. We stopped walking and faced each other. Ginny folded her arms over her chest and glared at Pansy, as if challenging her.

We all just glared at each other with pure loathing in everyone's eyes.


	3. Cheer for me! Chapter three

"Cheer for me!"

Chapter three-Cheer Off

"Well well…if it isn't the Gryffindor losers," said Pansy grinning.

"And the Slytherin pansies," Ginny said, coldly.

The two squads just glared at each other for a moment.

"Is there a point to your walking down the hall? Or are you just exercising your ability to frighten off most of the Hogwarts students?" Gillian asked, stiffly.

"'Cause if that's your point, you achieved it pretty well," I said, smiling sarcastically.

"I am sure I speak for most of us when I say…Good God," Emily chimed in.

The Gryffindors sniggered.

Pansy's eyes flashed.

"Oh really? Well, I speak for most of the Slytherins when I say that you are a bunch of Mudbloods,"

"We're mostly mixed blood or pure blood, you half wit," Gillian said, rolling her eyes.

Pansy's eye glittered maliciously.

"Not all of you,"

Immediately, Gillian looked abashed and upset.

"Oh, Hermione…I'm sorry," she said, looking pale.

I shook my head and then glared at Pansy.

"It's alright, Gillian. It's better to be a Mudblood that a self absorbed, cold hearted, and not to mention conceited half-wit of a witch," I said, icily as I folded my arms over my chest. "And I use the term 'witch' loosely. I suggest turning around and walking the other way."

"Is that a threat?" asked Pansy raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," I said.

"Well…I have an idea to solve this little problem. A Cheer Off,"

"Cheer Off?" Mary asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. Both squads will perform in front of the school. Whichever squad manages to crack Professor Snape will be labeled the best," Pansy said, grinning.

"Exactly what do you mean, 'crack Professor Snape'?" asked Ginny.

"She means that we've got to make him smile," Gillian said.

I smiled sardonically.

"You're on,"

I extended my hand. Pansy shook it. We each did an about-face and headed in different directions.

Once we were back in Gryffindor tower, the squad turned to me.

"Hermione, how are we going to make Snape smile? I betcha he hasn't even smiled at porn or even been to a strip joint," Emily asked.

"Thanks Emily. Now I've got to burn my mind eye out," Gillian moaned.

We laughed.

"Listen. If we can come up with another killer routine, we can beat the Slytherin pansies," I said eagerly.

"Is that their squad name?" asked Laura.

"No. It's just the name I gave 'em. I've got a surefire routine," I said breaking into a huge grin.

"Tell us!" Laura cried.

"You got it…listen closely," I said, lowering my voice. 

The squad leaned closer so they could hear better.

"Laura, Mary and Ginny will lye on their backs with their legs parted,"

Gillian gave me a funny look. I snorted and then continued.

"Emily, Lisa and I will cartwheel toward them and then do a back handspring through their legs. Are you with me so far?"

They nodded.

"We all stand in a line and slowly heft our skirts up to get everyone going. Then, Emily, Ginny and I will do a flying split,"

"A flying split?" Ginny asked, tilting her head.

I nodded.

"Watch,"

They gave me some room. I jumped up into the air and shot my legs out. When I came down, I landed into a gentle split.

The girls squealed.

"Brilliant!" Laura cried.

"Then for the hardest part," I said. "We'll do the pyramid, but I've got to do a somersault off of Lisa's and Emily's back, landing in a split,"

The girl's looked awed.

"That's amazing!" Emily squealed.

"I doubt they'll think of something that intricate," I said, satisfactorily.

"Ooh that's a terrific idea!" Laura cried, happily clasping her hands.

"That's not all. We'll be doing this routine to Michelle Branch's _You set me free_ and doing a little cheer,"

"A cheer? How does it go?" Gillian asked.

I thought and came up with a perfect cheer.

"Like this," I said.

"_Hey! Hey! Lions roar, Lions soar!_

I stomped twice and clapped three times.

__

"We may cause a riot and we like it!"

I twirled in a circle, then stomped again and clapped.

"_Hey! Hey! Lions roar, Lions soar!"_

I dipped my hip and slapped my hands on each of my sides on the hip.

"_Right into the magic in your heart!"_

At that, I took out my wand, held my arms above my head and twirled three times in circle, all the while my wand letting out gentle blue sparks that fell around me and traced a heart as I twirled.

"Oh!" Gillian cried, ecstatically.

"That's great, Hermione! Where'd you come up with that?" cried Emily.

"I made it up," I said, grinning.

"I'd love to see Slytherin's face when we perform it! They're going to be so jealous!" said Laura giggling.

"Can we try it?" asked Emily.

"Sure!" I said.

So once again the girls stood in a line and learned the cheer.

After practice, we headed into our dorms and changed into pajamas. We all climbed into bed.

"This is going to be amazing, Hermione. When is this Cheer Off?" asked Mary.

"I don't know. Unless Pansy or someone tells us, more than likely soon," I replied.

"Oh. Well, good night guys!" Gillian cried.

"Night!"

"Night!"

We all exchanged our good nights and fell asleep.

The next morning, I pulled on my robe and tie and headed down to the Great Hall. The Hall was buzzing with excitement. I sat down at Gryffindor table next to Harry and across from Ron. Gillian was also sitting next to Ron.

"What's all the excitement about?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Supposedly, the Slytherins have a surprise. I think Pansy got Tina Edwards to choreograph their squad," said Gillian in a hushed voice.

She looked pale and worried.

"Tina Edwards? _The _Tina Edwards?" I asked, incredulously and shocked.

Tina Edwards was one of the most famous cheerleaders. She had even cheered for the Wimbourne Wasps, the International Quidditch team.

"That's her all right," said Gillian as she suddenly broke out into a coy grin. "But I hate to burst Pansy's bubble."

I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?"

"I got Amanda Moss,"

Even Harry and Ron's expression changed. Their jaws dropped.

"Amanda Moss? Wow. She's the best cheerleader! She cheered for Ireland, Britain and the United States! She's won several competitions with her squad!" said Harry in awe.

"She's my older sister," said Gillian, her eyes twinkling. "Recognize the last name?"

"You never told us!" I cried, grinning happily.

Gillian shrugged.

"You never asked,"

"Does the rest of the squad know?" I asked, eagerly.

Gillian shook her head.

"No. I cleared it with Dumbledore. Amanda's going to arrive shortly this morning. She's going to help us with an awesome routine."

"Wow. I can't wait," I said.

Ron was looking at Gillian with the strangest look on his face. It was a cross between awe and admiration but I caught a look of 'liking' mixed with it.

Harry nudged me.

I grinned.

Gillian turned her eyes onto Harry.

"So, Harry. What have you been up to?"

Harry blushed.

"Not much. I still stink at Potions. Snape is still loathing me every minute he can,"

Gillian nodded.

"I can't stand Potions either. Transfiguration is my favorite,"

"Yeah. We like everything except Potions. I think sometimes Snape is constipated," said Ron.

Gillian laughed.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore gestured toward the back of the Hall. Gillian turned her head.

"Amanda's here," she said smiling.

Ron, Harry and I turned our heads.

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

The Hall quieted down immediately.

"We have a special guest. Amanda Moss will be spending a few days here. Please show her the hospitality," said Professor Dumbledore.

The Hall broke out into cheers and claps as Amanda made her way down the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table. She caught Gillian's eye and came over.

Harry and Ron were bug eyed and speechless.

"Hey! How are you sis?" Amanda asked, eagerly as she hugged Gillian before sitting down between Gillian and Ron. Ron was busy goggling at her.

"Good. Thanks for offering to help. We need to beat the Slytherins," said Gillian grinning at Harry and Ron's expressions.

"No problem. Hi. You must be Hermione, Ron and Harry. Gillian talks about you often," said Amanda, extending her hand out. "And I know who Harry is."

She winked at him. Harry blushed again and almost sank into his chair.

I shook it, then Ron, then Harry. 

Amanda looked exactly like a twin to Gillian. She had light auburn hair, bright blue eyes and a small amount of freckles. She was dressed in ivory robes and her hair was pulled into a French twist. Two strands had come loose and hung down against her shoulders.

"Well, don't you worry. I've got a good routine that I used in the Dievern Competition in New York a few years ago," said Amanda softly.

"Oh yeah! I've read about that in the muggle newspaper," I said, awed.

Amanda winked.

"You girls will have no trouble with it…trust me,"

"Pansy got Tina Edwards," said Ron.

Amanda snorted.

"Tina? She's like a wash up. Sure she played for the Wimbourne Wasps, but now, no one recognizes her anymore. She's like an old celebrity,"

Ron snorted this time.

"I mean, I know I'm not all that," said Amanda.

"You're great!" said Harry.

Amanda smiled.

"Thanks,"

A few hours later, Tina arrived for the Slytherins. She had dark curly black hair and big almond shaped eyes. She was dressed in a black cheerleading uniform with a white stripe along the hem. The shirt was sleeveless with a large white C in the center. Her hair was fluffed around her shoulders.

Most of the boys goggled at her as she passed. Some were more so staring at Amanda.

"Where's your uniform?" I asked her.

Amanda held up a small duffel like bag.

"I'm going to change. Then, after your classes, we're gonna get to practicing. You two can watch if you like," said Amanda, to Ron and Harry.

They both grinned and nodded.

"I'll show you to the girls dorm," I said, as I got up and led Amanda out of the Great Hall. Pansy was already leading Tina toward the Slytherin girls' dorms.

Pansy smirked at me, but then became wide-eyed when she saw Amanda and Gillian.

"My sister," said Gillian grinning as she passed. 

We headed toward the Gryffindor dorms giggling over the look on Pansy's face.

After classes, and after Snape had deducted ten points from Neville for over adding a caterpillar to his Waxenl Potion, which is a potion to cure the nauseous stomach, the squad hurried to the empty classroom and eagerly talked as we waited for Gillian and Amanda to come.

"I heard she did an amazing routine in Ireland!" gushed Lisa.

"Yeah! She won a lot of competitions! Who knew she was Gillian's sister! She is so lucky!" gushed Emily.

Just then, Gillian and Amanda arrived, flanked by Ron and Harry.

Amanda was dressed in a royal blue uniform with a yellow stripe along the hem. The top was short and exposed a bit of her midriff with a yellow stripe along the sleeves and it had an A in yellow on the front. Her hair was pulled into a bun.

Ron and Harry were almost beside themselves. They were like falling over each other to try and out due one another. I narrowed my eyes, bit my bottom lip and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay girls. Now, the first thing I'm going to show you is the Gallew Routine," said Amanda eagerly, rubbing her hands together.

The squad eagerly backed away and gave her some room. We watched.

Amanda held her arms out at her sides and spun around in a circle, then dropped to her knees. She kicked out her right foot, then her left. Then, she sank into a split and from the split went into a cartwheel then three handsprings. On the last handspring, she shifted to one hand and did a one-hand-handspring.

The squad cheered loudly and excitedly.

Then, she stood up and held her palms out at her sides, thrusted her hips forward and shuffled her feet.

Then, she stopped and grinned.

The girls all clapped happily and excitedly once again.

"Wow! That is amazing!"

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Do you think we can learn it easily?"

They all began talking at once.

Amanda held up her hands.

"First. Thanks. I made this up last year. Yes I think you can learn it easily. As long as you're willing to work hard,"

The squad nodded happily.

"Alright then, let's start practicing!" said Amanda.

I joined in with the rest of the girls as we carefully followed Amanda's movements.

Ron and Harry were eagerly watching with goofy looks on their faces.

__

Sure…they're drooling. I'm not going to clean up after their drool. Boys. Ugh. Put a skirt on a hot girl and watch the fur fly as they all try and compete for her attention. I betcha they wouldn't look twice at Professor Snape in a skirt. Oh man…I just made myself sick.

I shivered and concentrated on the routine.

Once it was done, there was a knock on the door and Professor McGonagall poked her head in.

"I've just been informed that the little 'entertainment' show will begin on next Wednesday,"

"Thanks Professor," Ginny called.

Professor McGonagall nodded and closed the door.

"Oh I'm so happy!" said Laura as we finished for the night and headed back to the dorms.

I trailed behind, walking with Harry.

"She's amazing," said Harry breathlessly.

"Yes she is," I muttered.

Harry glanced at me sideways.

"Not as amazing as you. You look great!" said Harry as he wrapped an arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

"Sure," I muttered again as I hurried to catch up with Emily and Ginny.


	4. Cheer for me! Chapter four

"Cheer for me!"

Chapter Four-Bringing Down the Bleachers

Over the next few days, we practiced hard. We managed to down pact the routine and now was getting ready to show the Great Hall what we learned.

We didn't hear anything about the Slytherin squad. No news was good news, but we were also anxious to see what they had in store. Amanda combined the Gallew Routine with the one I suggested and pretty soon, we had an amazing routine.

Emily, Mary, Amanda and Lisa were lying on their backs with their legs straight up in the air and were parted slightly. Gillian, Laura, Ginny and I cartwheeled toward them. I was cartwheeling toward Gillian and just before I reached her, I changed to do handsprings.

We all easily went through their legs in sync. Then, we started the Gallew routine.

Harry and Ron were moving with the music.

Ron was really getting into it. Once we finished the routine, we all excitedly crowded around Amanda and they all began talking excitedly at once.

"Wow! That really was incredible! We're sure to get Professor Snape to smile!" cried Ginny.

"Just promise me one thing…" Gillian started to say.

"Sure!"

"Don't flash him. We don't need him sent to the hospital wing with damaged eyes,"

We laughed.

"Trust me. Snape is the _last _person I'd want to flash. Eww," said Ginny, shivering.

We laughed again.

"Seriously…I betcha he hasn't even seen a porn movie," said Gillian.

"Gillian, do you get some high from giving the entire squad nightmares and possibly severely traumatizing them for life?" I asked, grinning.

Gillian shrugged.

"Just be thankful I didn't suggest a wiener show,"

It took a minute for that to sink in. Once it did, the entire squad burst into hysterical peals of laughter.

"Good God! I don't think anyone wants to see Snape's wiener show!" cried Emily.

Well, Gillian collapsed to her knees and was hugging herself as she laughed. I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Laura and Lisa were holding onto each other. Amanda had raised a hand to her forehead and I could see her shoulders shaking with each laugh.

Ron looked disgusted, while Harry was laughing also.

"Why on earth would they even joke about something so gross?" asked Ron.

"I dunno. But it is hilarious," said Harry laughing.

"No! I don't think so!" cried Laura giggling uncontrollably.

Once everyone settled down, we managed to get back to business.

"Alright. I suggest two more practices to make sure we have that routine down cold and I think that would be it," said Amanda eagerly.

We began leaving the classroom. Ron hurried to catch up with Amanda. Gillian and I walked side by side, with Harry on my left.

"I think someone fancies your sister," said Harry, grinning at Gillian.

Instead of smiling and grinning, Gillian looked angry and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed as we stopped walking.

"That's how it always is," said Gillian stiffly. "Amanda this, Amanda that, why don't you wear your hair like Amanda? I'm so sick of it."

Harry and I looked at each other uncertainly, then at Gillian.

"Ever since we were young, everyone fawned over Amanda…boys, my parents, strangers and even my own grandmother. I was shunted aside and constantly had Amanda thrown in my face. It was like she was put on a pedestal,

"She had her first boyfriend, first kiss. I still have no boyfriend or not been kissed. I swear I'll be old and gray by the time someone finds me attractive," said Gillian bitterly.

"But you seemed happy about her coming before," said Harry slowly.

"Yeah, about her coming. I mean, she's not cruel and she's got a good heart, but each time I'm around her, it's the same thing. It isn't fair and the only reason I was happy about her coming is because she can help Gryffindor win,

"You should've seen my parents when Amanda won those competitions. They went and bought her a car, and brand new clothes. When I joined the cheerleading squad, they went "Oh…that's nice". Imagine? Not even being happy for their second daughter?"

Again, Harry and I exchanged uncomfortable looks.

I felt so bad for Gillian. I had no idea she had a tough time. Neither did Harry.

Gillian sighed but then there was a spark in her eyes that I hadn't seen in them before.

"I'm gonna blow Amanda out of the water with a routine I read in a magazine last year. It's going to be extremely awesome!"

"Just don't do anything rash, okay?" I asked, slowly.

"Naw, don't worry. I won't," said Gillian as she eagerly bounced after the rest of the squad, leaving Harry and I alone in the corridor.

"Wow. I had no idea how bad Gillian had it. Imagine, being constantly compared to her sister? That's horrible!" said Harry turning his eyes onto mine.

I nodded.

"Absolutely. Well, good night,"

"Night," said Harry as he winked at me and we headed back to the Gryffindor common room and split up to go to our separate dorm rooms.

The next morning at breakfast, as Gillian, Ginny, Harry, Ron and I were eating breakfast, Draco Malfoy decided to grace us with his presence.

"Aw man…here comes the witch-with-no-brains," muttered Gillian.

"Witch? Malfoy's a wizard," said Ron shocked and amused.

"He's a girl in my book," 

We snorted.

"Well, well…if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudbloods. Accompanied by the weird squad," said Malfoy grinning.

"Shove off, Malfoy," growled Harry.

"If it isn't Malfina," said Emily mockingly.

Again we snorted into our breakfast.

Malfoy's eyes moved onto her.

"I'd be careful what I say," said Malfoy threateningly.

Gillian stood up and turned toward Malfoy.

"You really enjoy pushing others around, don't you?"

Malfoy didn't respond.

"You've got a big head and think that just because you're 'pureblooded' you can get away with tormenting people who, by your standards, are 'below' you. Just commoners or peasants. Let me tell you something, _Malfoy,_ the only person who should be considered a commoner is you. You're cruel, inconsiderate, rude, obnoxious, self-conceited, and just plain evil. Your head is the only thing big on that body. The rest of you are as small as a walnut. Or wait…not even a telescope could be able to find it," said Gillian stiffly.

We snorted and dared not to look at Malfoy.

But I glanced up.

Malfoy's eyes were filled with anger and his face was red.

"Shut up. How dare you talk to me like that!" spat Malfoy.

Then, to everyone's horror, he grabbed Gillian and pushed her backward.

She cracked the back of her head on the neighboring Hufflepuff table. Harry, Ron, Emily and Ginny, who had been watching the entire thing, a few seats away, stood up with their wands raised.

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy," growled Harry angrily.

His emerald green eyes were filled with rage and anger.

Harry was about to raised his wand and curse Malfoy when Amanda stepped in-between Harry and Malfoy. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Leave my sister alone,"

Ron rushed over to Gillian and helped her up, accompanied by Emily and Ginny.

Gillian stood up and glared at, not Malfoy, but Amanda.

"She started it," said Malfoy coolly.

"Regardless. She has a point. You are cruel and obnoxious," said Amanda. "But she forgot one word…dick."

Well, the rest of the Gryffindors burst into laughter, as well as the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws.

Malfoy's face reddened as he, Crabbe and Goyle turned and headed back over to the Slytherin table.

Amanda turned to Gillian, who had tears in her eyes.

Harry, Ron, Emily, Ginny and I put our wands away back into our robes.

"You alright, Gillian?" asked Amanda worried.

"Just leave me alone," Gillian whispered, as she trembled with anger.

"Gillian?" asked Amanda tentatively.

She went to touch her, but Gillian jerked her arm out of Amanda's grip.

"I could've handled that prat. You always interfere! It never fails! You think you're better than me!" shouted Gillian.

Now, the entire Hall was silent and listening intently.

"No! Gillian…" began Amanda but Gillian cut her off.

"Mum and Dad always compared me to you! Do you understand how that made me feel? I was always shunted aside! They could've cared less if I dropped dead the next day from some kind of rare disease! They were always for you!" screamed Gillian.

The Hall was so silent that you could've heard a pin drop.

At that, without waiting for another word, Gillian did an about-face, and fled from the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron and I glanced at each other before I hurried after Gillian.

I found her in the corridor. She was slumped on the floor, with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her face was buried into her thighs. I went over to her and sat beside her, my back pressing against the cool corridor wall.

"Gillian…are you alright?" I asked, softly, leaning against her.

"No. I feel so stupid!"

"It's not your fault and it's not Amanda's fault," I said, kindly.

"I know! I just wish my parents cared about me," Gillian sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, hugging her.

I looked up. Ron was approaching as well as Harry and Amanda.

Ron crouched down in front of Gillian.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked worried.

"She'll be fine," I said, giving Gillian another hug. "She just needs to talk to her sister to clear some things up."

Ron put his hand on Gillian's arm before he shyly lowered it.

__

He likes Gillian. I thought as a smile formed on my face.

Gillian then turned around and grabbed his arm and gently squeezed it.

__

She likes him! Oh this is great! 

She raised her eyes to Ron though tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Listen. You talk with Amanda. We'll leave you to it," I said, as I released Gillian and stood up. 

Ron, Harry and I left and headed down the corridor. Ron stated that he needed to go the library, a total first for him to suggest it. Normally, I'm the one who initiates it. Harry and I waited in the Gryffindor common room until it was time to go to class.

"Poor Gillian," said Harry turning to me.

"Yeah. I can imagine how she must feel. But imagine…your own parents comparing you to your own sister? That's so horrible," I said shaking my head.

Harry stood in front of me. Our faces were inches apart.

The next thing I knew, Harry moved his face closer and tilted his head slightly. His face moved closer until our lips met. He kissed me softly and gently. I returned the kisses just as soft and gentle. After a few moments, we pulled back, both of us breathing rapidly.

"I love you Hermione. I always have," said Harry grinning as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Harry," I grinned back.

Ron came back shortly, followed by Amanda and Gillian, who seemed a great deal happier. We all headed to our classes.

Wednesday came. The entire school was talking excitedly. It was going to be performed on the Quidditch field. The raised stands had vanished and bleachers were set up behind a scarlet and gold banner, which stretched along the entire right side. The left side had the Slytherin colors, silver and green, which stretched along the left side. The entire Slytherin house was sitting behind their banner and the Gryffindors were sitting on the right side, talking excitedly. I nervously ran a hand down my uniform. My hair was pulled into a bun. We were standing under a tent beside the Gryffindor bleachers. All seven of us were going over the routine.

"Okay…Gillian…you know the words right?" Amanda asked.

Gillian nodded.

"Great. Now, we're going to start off with the Gallew routine, then go into Hermione's. Relax girls!" 

Laura, Ginny, Emily, Lisa and Mary nodded eagerly. Ron came into the tent to shyly wish Gillian good luck. Then Harry gave me an encouraging kiss and wink. They left.

Professor Dumbledore's voice could be heard.

"The Slytherin squad will go first. Then Gryffindor. Good luck girls!"

We all peered out of the tent to watch the Slytherin's routine. They were doing a routine to _Mickey _by Bewitched.

I glanced at Lisa, who's jaw dropped.

The entire squad got into a circle and tossed Pansy up in the air. Pansy twirled as she came down. The squad caught her and they began cartwheeling in sync.

I couldn't watch anymore and I gathered neither could the rest of the squad.

Once the routine was over, we could hear boos from Gryffindor and cheers from Slytherin. We all took deep breaths and stepped out. Gryffindor's cheers were deafening and Slytherin was booing.

Gillian pointed her wand at her throat and muttered "_Sonorio_!" to make her voice heard.

Michelle Branch's _You set me free_ began playing from the boombox. Gillian began singing as we started the routine. She was terrific.

We cartwheeled and then did the flying splits. Each of us coming down into a regular split in sync like a domino. There was a break in the music when we stomped loudly and clapped our hands to do the vocal cheer:

""_Hey! Hey! Lions roar, Lions soar!_

We stomped twice and clapped three times.

__

"We may cause a riot and we like it!"

We twirled in a circle, then stomped again and clapped.

"_Hey! Hey! Lions roar, Lions soar!"_

Then, we dipped our hips and slapped our hands on each of our sides on the hip.

"_Right into the magic in your heart!"_

At that, we took out our wands, held our arms above our heads and twirled three times in circle, all the while our wands letting out gentle blue sparks that fell around us and traced a heart as we twirled.

The music returned to the song. Emily, Laura, Lisa and Ginny were lying on their backs with their legs straight in the air. We decided to modify this part a bit. Mary, Gillian, Amanda and I cartwheeled toward them then, switching to handsprings just as we were about to reach them and that's when they parted their legs so we cleanly went through them. The Gryffindors cheers and catcalls were nearly deafening.

Then as we continued the routine, Gillian went over to where the teachers were sitting and aimed right for Snape. A few of the Gryffindor boys whistled as Gillian sexily sauntering over to him, moving her hips. She sat on the edge of the banner railing and ran a finger over the front of his robes. The boys were really getting worked up as we still did our routine, not missing a beat. I caught Harry's eye in the middle of the dance steps. He grinned and winked. I glanced over at Snape. For the first time since we attended Hogwarts, Snape actually had a smile on his face. That pumped the Gryffindors even more. Gillian was still singing and she just sounded amazing. Professional. She came back over to us and winked as she sang the line "….'Cause I wanted to fly so you gave me your wings..." That was the signal to start the pyramid. Mary, Amanda, Laura, and Ginny made up the base. Then it was Lisa and Emily, and finally, me. I climbed to the top. We decided that instead of doing a somersault off of the pyramid, I was to raise my leg up and hold it for a few seconds. I did. We all were grinning. I could tell. The cheers and catcalls that rang out from the Gryffindor side were truly remarkable. I carefully got down and soon the pyramid was broken apart. Gillian had finished singing. We all stood around each other excitedly jumping up and down. Gillian couldn't resist giving the Slytherins a smug look. Pansy and her squad left the grounds looking forlorn and beaten. The entire Gryffindor house came over and hugged us, slapped us on the backs and just congratulated us.

Ron and Harry came over. Harry hugged me and then gave me a kiss. I kissed him back.

We turned to Ron and Gillian. Mary, Lisa, Laura, Ginny and Amanda were still excitedly talking about the routine. We all began heading back toward the castle. Ron shyly shook Gillian's hand.

"You sang really great," said Ron lowering his eyes.

Gillian grinned.

"Thanks. Come on. Let's go have dinner! I'm starved!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him.

We laughed and continued to the castle.

At dinner, we were all still talking about the routine. Amanda had been called away by Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"I wonder what's up?" mused Ron.

"Dunno. I hope she's not in trouble," Gillian said worried.

"I doubt it," said Ron automatically, hoping to calm Gillian down.

Harry draped his arm across my shoulders.

"Didn't you girls say something about a competition?"

"Yeah. There's one in London in a few weeks. It's the Preliminaries but it's called a Regional. Then, if we win there, we go to the Nationals, which is held in Ireland this year," said Gillian.

"Many magical cheerleading squads will be competing. There's a magic school named Nalex Magic Academy in the United States that is very good…plus one from France called E'Lourdes Academy which won several Regional competitions. We've got competition," I said.

"You'll win," said Ron firmly.

Just then, Amanda entered the Hall and hurried up the aisle between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"Well?" I prodded.

"Professor Dumbledore just entered us in the Regional Preliminaries!"


	5. Cheer for me! Chapter five

"Cheer for me!"

Chapter Five-The Maret Routine

"Oh my God!" Ginny squealed.

Amanda nodded eagerly.

"We've got to come up with a totally different routine…something fresh and original,"

"But what if we used up all our imaginations for a routine?" asked Laura worried.

Amanda snorted.

"I seriously doubt that. There are eight of us. There's bound to be someone to come up with a fresh, new routine,"

We lapsed into silence for a minute.

I had already come up with a routine. So did Amanda. Lisa came up with the moves. That left Ginny, Mary, Emily, Gillian and Laura to come up with something. 

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Emily cried suddenly, her eyes shining with excitement.

"What?" we all cried at once.

"How about the Maret Routine?"

Ginny tilted her head to the side.

"Maret routine?"

Emily nodded.

"I read about it in _A Magical Cheerleaders Guide to Cheers and Routines_. We use more magic than we did in the Cheer Off. But it's a tough routine. I think we can handle it, but I'm not sure. Not many squads attempt to do it," 

"Sounds brilliant! Can you show us the book? Or some of the moves?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah! I like the sound of that!" Amanda said.

Emily beamed.

"Sure! Wait right here," said Emily as she hurried out of the Great Hall and disappeared around the corner.

Ron looked at Gillian. 

He cleared his throat.

"Gillian? Can I talk to you?" he asked in a quiet voice. I caught nervousness mixed in with it.

"Sure!" Gillian said, brightly as she turned toward Ron.

He blushed.

"In private,"

"Oh," Gillian said, as she glanced at me.

I shrugged as she and Ron stood up and walked a little bit away from the tables.

Harry and I looked at each other and grinned as we watched them.

Ron looked absolutely nervous and embarrassed.

"He likes her!" Ginny whispered grinning.

"Yeah. I noticed that," said Lisa also grinning.

"It's kinda hard not to," Laura added winking.

Gillian was grinning as she and Ron headed back toward the table.

"So, what was that all about?" asked Amanda grinning knowingly.

"Ron just asked me out," Gillian replied.

"Whoo!"

Laura squealed delightedly.

Ron only blushed more.

"I'm glad," said Amanda cheerfully.

Gillian turned to her sister.

"Thanks. You're the best,"

We all looked at her stunned as we remembered how she felt toward Amanda earlier.

"It's alright, guys. Amanda and I made up and cleared something's up as well. I know it's not 'Manda's fault. She didn't like the way our parents were treating me either. She tried several times to divert their attention. I owe her," said Gillian happily.

We all nodded, relieved that Gillian and Amanda had made up and can now be sisters from now on.

Just then, Emily came back into the Great Hall carrying a book. She eagerly plopped down next to Harry. I was sitting on Harry's left, Emily on his right. Across from us were Ron and Gillian, Laura on Gillian's right, and the rest of the squad were sitting on Laura's right.

"Here it is," she opened the book to the page and laid it flat on the table, turning it diagonally so everyone could see a picture of cheerleaders that were moving.

Everyone watched as two of the cheerleaders using their wands, spun in a circle and caused blue streaks in midair. Then, the entire squad stood in two rows, stretched their right arm out, and with their left arm, stretched it out, then drew it back. They did this in reverse also. They dropped to their knees and shook their shoulders sexily. They all had their wands out again and shouted "_Venet!_" in sync. Thin jets of red and white zoomed from the ends of their wands forming and angel in midair above their heads. Then, they stood up and half of the squad stood in a line and hoisted the remaining members up onto their shoulders so six girls were standing on top of the other six girls' shoulders. Then, one girl laid back and the girl behind her caught her. The girl behind her laid back and then the girl behind _her _caught her and so on.

Once that move was over, they crowded around in a circle and tossed three girls up into the air, all the while spinning as they came down.

"That's where the Slytherin squad got that move from," whispered Lisa.

Everyone continued to watch in awe. They all stood in two rows again. They did a dance routine next. They held their arms out at their sides then moved them up and down like they were wings. 

A caption formed on the bottom:

"…_You showed me faith is not blind. I don't need wings to help me fly. Miracles Happen once and a while when you believe…you showed me dreams come to life…that taking a chance on us is worth the right…all things will come with a little time when you believe._"

"Wow! That's great!" breathed Laura.

The squad had their wands again and shouted "_Tebenor!_" Gold and white stars exploded from the ends of their wands and showered the squad. They finished in flying splits. Six girls landed in a regular split while the other six remained standing behind them.

"That's great!" I breathed.

Emily closed the book.

"Absolutely. The thing is, is anyone of us is off key, it is somewhat dangerous. Not so much with the dance steps, but with the magic spells. I heard a squad attempted to use this routine three years ago. One of the girls shouted the Venet charm late and ended up being severely burned. She had to stay at St. Mungo's for at least 4 weeks before she could return," said Emily seriously. "The song that they were doing this routine to is Myra's _Miracles Happen_."

"That's a great song. I know it by heart," Gillian said smiling.

"Could you sing a few lines?" Ron asked.

Gillian blushed.

The squad began excitedly coaxing her.

"Okay! Okay!" Gillian laughed.

We all listened intently.

"_I can't imagine…living my life without your love_

Not ever having you around…we found a way out

Don't have to look back…to realize how far we've come

There are a million reasons I'm looking up

I don't want this to end…nothing…nothing should ever bring you down

No way…what goes around will come around…

"You showed me faith is not blind…I don't need wings to help me fly…Miracles Happen once and a while when you believe. You showed me dreams, come to life, that taking a chance on us is worth the right…all things will come, with a little time when you believe,"

"There is no question…we found the missing pieces our picture is completed…it's falling into place.

This is our moment…you and I are looking up someone is watching over us keeping me close closer to you everyday

Nowhere …nowhere on earth I'd rather be… no one can take this away from you and me."

She finished the rest of the song. We hadn't realized that the entire Great Hall had gotten totally quiet and was listening. Gillian's voice floated gently and clearly through the Hall. I swear she almost sounded like an angel herself.

Laura, Emily, Lisa, Ron, and Ginny all had glazed looks on their faces and were just staring at her with the look of total and utter contentment. Harry draped his arm across my shoulder and pulled me against him. I laid my head on his shoulder and just listened to Gillian's voice. Amanda was grinning and she ended up joining in with Gillian. The both of them sounded beautiful together.

Once the song was over, the Great Hall erupted into cheers and catcalls. The Slytherins were looking affronted and irritated.

"Look. The Purebloods can sing. They give us a bad name," drawled Draco Malfoy.

Then, to our amusement and surprise, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and the rest of the Gryffindors shouted, "SHUT UP!" to Malfoy.

Malfoy looked abashed.

"Why don't you go put your head in the toilet and flush? You could do with a new hair do!" Gillian called over to him. "And do it right after someone takes a dump!"

That set off the entire Hall. Hysterical peals of laughter echoed through out the Hall from all of the houses except Slytherin.

"Dumpy Malfoy!" someone called from the Hufflepuff table.

That set off more laughter.

"Hey! Malfoy! You said you always wanted to know what a submarine looked like!" shouted a Ravenclaw girl. "It's just not big enough for you to get into to try and destroy us!"

I swear it looked like someone set off a large tank of laughing gas. I've never seen the Hall in this state before. It was totally hysterical. I guess people have had it with Malfoy. I know we have.

Malfoy was steaming and he was bright red.

"Play with your new toilet toy!" Gillian called again.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood up and left the Hall. The laughter was following them the entire way.

We all giggled uncontrollably.

"What a twit," Amanda said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll be bothering us again," I said, grinning.

"You were terrific," said Ron.

"Thanks," said Gillian as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron turned bright red and sank into his chair. We laughed again.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the Head Table.

"I would just like to congratulate Gryffindor for winning the Cheer Off and I have a slight announcement," said Professor Dumbledore as his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

The Great Hall finally calmed down and was now quiet once again.

"The Gryffindor cheerleading squad will be going to the Regional Preliminaries in London next month,"

Cheers and stomps rang out.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the Hall once again.

"Beside this, there will be a dance in honor where they will present a name for their squad. I doubt just Gryffindor Squad, will be noticed. And these young ladies certainly deserve to be noticed, as their talent is excellent and well deserved. Each of them have worked hard and practiced. Just as the Slytherin squad had. We have two very talented squads, but unfortunately, the Gryffindors have expressed a little more enthusiasm and therefore that is the main reason why I have decided to send them to the Preliminaries. The dance will be this Friday,"

We all looked at each other and grinned as we finished eating breakfast. After that, we went to our classes.

Friday came as fast as I could believe. Amanda was going with Neville. Neville was shocked that Amanda had accepted his proposal. I guess he figured why should a pretty girl like Amanda go with him? But Amanda absolutely liked Neville. Ginny was going with Dean and Lisa was going with Seamus. Emily was going with Dave Carter, a Ravenclaw. Laura was going with Nick DiFranco who was a Hufflepuff. He was also a fifth year. Ron and Gillian were going together as Harry and I were. Mary hadn't been feeling well for a few days and stayed in the dorm.

Gillian was dressed in a baby blue dress robe. Her hair was curled and hung around her shoulders, framing her blue eyes. I was dressed in the palest lilac dress robe. Lisa was wearing soft pink; Laura, royal blue; Emily, ivory; Ginny, a deep gold; Amanda was wearing a tan dress robe. They all looked absolutely gorgeous. We all went down to the common room where the boys were waiting. Harry was dressed in a deep green dress robe, which brought out his eyes. It totally complemented him. Ron was wearing a maroon dress robe. The girls all went to their dates. Harry held his arm and I linked arms with him. Gillian and Ron linked arms. We began walking down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated with the Gryffindor colors. The house tables were pushed against the wall. Medium sized round tables were in their place. About five people could sit at a table and there were about seventy of them. I had no idea Professor Dumbledore had gotten a magical music group called "_The Magic"_. They apparently were very popular in the wizarding world. We ate dinner, then danced.

Harry had one hand on my hip; the other clutched my hand. I had my left hand on his shoulder. We rotated in the spot. I glanced over at Ron and Gillian. They too were dancing.

I smiled.

"She really likes Ron. I can see Ron really likes her,"

"She's not the only one who found someone," said Harry, nodding toward Amanda and Neville.

Neville looked absolutely thrilled. Amanda leaned close to hear what Neville was saying. Then, she burst out laughing. I grinned.

"I'm glad. Neville deserves it. He's a good person," I said.

"Yeah," said Harry as he and I stared into each other's eyes.

He kissed me. I kissed him back.

He pressed his forehead against mine. We grinned.

Suddenly, there was a ringing in my ear. I couldn't hear the music. Something was forcing me to look toward Gillian. She whispered something to Ron, who nodded, and then proceeded toward the entrance of the Great Hall. I saw Draco sticking his foot out. I let go of Harry and watched intently. There was a suit of armor directly in front of Gillian with a small sword pointing outward. Gillian didn't see Draco's foot. She tripped and went right into it. I screamed.

The music and people's voices came flooding back. I could see the tip of the sword protruding from the back of Gillian's shoulder blade. The music stopped abruptly. I saw Amanda running full speed toward Gillian out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at Harry before taking off myself. We reached Gillian.

"Oh my God," Amanda said, hysterically.

Blood was staining Gillian's robe.

The students had stopped dancing and were watching worriedly. 

"Blimey," said Ron, standing beside Harry.

I glanced at Ron. He was pale and looking sick. He suddenly slumped against Harry. Harry had to hold him up. He ended up vomiting on Harry's shoes. In shock, Gillian stepped back off of the tip of the sword. Then, she collapsed to her knees and then fell to her side as she fainted.

I glared at Draco. He looked pale himself. Madam Pomfrey came and took Gillian to the hospital wing.

We were all crowded around Gillian's cot. Madam Pomfrey had mended the wound and assured us that nothing was damaged internally and that she was going to be just fine. Just no cheerleading for six weeks as the magical liquid Madam Pomfrey used took a month to work. Ron was shaky and still pretty pale as we sat around Gillian. Ron was sitting next to me on my right with Harry on my left. Gillian's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey…where am I? What happened?" she asked looking from Ron, to me, to Harry and around at the rest of the squad.

"You tripped and went into one of the suits of armor. The sword went into your shoulder," said Amanda weakly.

She was clinging to Neville for support.

"My shoulder really hurts," Gillian winced in pain.

"Madam Pomfrey said you're gonna be fine. Just no cheerleading for a month," I said.

"No cheerleading? But the Regional Preliminaries!" Gillian cried as she sat up abruptly and then cringed in absolute pain. Tears formed in her eyes. I figured it was from either the pain or the fact that she couldn't cheerlead for a month and that meant missing the Regionals. Or it was probably both.

"Don't worry about it. What's important is that you're alright," said Amanda as she hugged Gillian. Then, Lisa, Laura, Emily and Mary hugged her. They said they'd come by later and left the hospital wing.

"Amanda's right. The main thing is you're okay," said Ron swallowing.

Gillian managed a smile through her tears and she grabbed Ron's face and kissed him. When she released him, he was blushing.

"I'm lucky to have such wonderful friends and a terrific sister,"

I hugged Gillian and then Harry. Amanda and Neville left.

Gillian turned toward me.

"Hermione…how'd I trip?"

I swallowed.

"I saw Draco sticking his foot out,"

"WHAT?" Ron exploded jumping up from his seat.

I nodded.

"Draco stuck his foot out when he saw Gil approaching,"

Ron looked murderous. I've never seen him like this.

"Oh my God," said Harry disbelievingly.

Ron's blue eyes were ablaze with rage.

"That good-for-nothing prat…I swear I'll kill that mother…"

"Ron!" I said, reprovingly as he let out a string of curse words following that last word.

But Ron wasn't listening. He stalked out of the hospital wing.

"Harry. Go and make sure he doesn't do anything rash," I said to Harry.

Harry nodded and took off after him.

Gillian was smiling though.

"Ron's really sweet. I think I'm in love with him,"

I smiled back too.

"Let's just pray that Ron doesn't do anything rash,"

Gillian nodded.


	6. Cheer for me! Chapter six

"Cheer for me!"

Chapter six-The New Singer

Later on that night, Harry told me he found Ron in the hallway with Draco. Ron was punching Draco. Draco had come away with a black eye and bruised cheekbone. Ron had a bloody nose and bruised jawbone. Professor Snape deducted fifty points from Gryffindor. That made Ron even angrier. Ron began muttering profanities under his breath as he walked back toward the common room, but it was low enough that only Harry heard him.

As much as the thought of Ron beating Draco up amused Harry, Harry was worried that Ron's anger would get the better of him at one point and that would be it. Gillian was well enough to go back to class and she sat in the common room reading. Ron was angrily pacing the room.

"I can't believe that (_bleeping) _git Snape deducted points! I betcha he didn't take any points from Draco! Oh no! Draco's Snape's good-child!" Ron muttered bitterly.

Gillian closed her book and stood up. She went over to Ron and pt her hands on his shoulders, putting her face close to his.

"Please, Ron. Calm down," she said, quietly.

"Calm down? How can I? Draco hurt you!" Ron cried exasperatedly.

"I know! But please! We're worried about you doing something out of line! Please…just calm down…for me," Gillian pleaded, her eyes filling with fear and tears.

Ron stared into her eyes for a moment and he sighed.

"Okay…okay,"

Gillian threw her arms around him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back also. He buried his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright," Gillian whispered back.

She kissed him then went back to her seat and picked up her book. Ron plopped down next to me.

"What's gonna happen with the squad now?"

"Nothing. We're just going to have to find a singer to replace me," Gillian said.

Her eyes landed on me and widened.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"You," Gillian said, brightly. "You can take my place!"

I looked at her like she was mad.

"Gillian, I think you've been drinking out of the toilet too much with those 1000 flushes in the bowl!" I said, shocked. "You drank too much of the blue water!"

Harry snorted. Ron glared at him.

"You saying Gillian is crazy?" Ron demanded.

Harry's jaw dropped.

"No! Of course not! I just never heard Hermione sing before that's all,"

Ron relaxed.

__

Whoa…Ron's defending Gillian like they were married! He really likes her!

Gillian was looking at me with such a happy and excited expression that it was going to be hard for me to say 'No' to her.

I sighed.

"Sure. I'll do it,"

Harry looked at me.

"I've never heard you sing,"

I grinned coyly.

"You never asked me to,"

I decided to sing a few lines of Celine Dion's _One Heart._

"If you've got…One heart, you are following…one dream…keeps you wondering love lights your way through the night…One wish…keeps you trying…what's your silver lining…love lights your way through the night,"

When I was done, Harry, Ron and Gillian all had their jaws dropped.

"Good lord…you sound incredible!" Gillian gushed excitedly.

I smiled.

"Thanks. I don't normally sing in front of people. Just by myself,"

"You're bloody fantastic!" said Ron wide eyed.

"I think Gillian's better though," I admitted.

"Don't be so modest," Gillian said smiling. "You sounded great. I think the squad will be happy to have you as the new singer."

I grinned.

"I'll let them know tomorrow at breakfast. There's not going to be any practice tonight," said Gillian. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Gillian got up and headed into the girl's dorm. I said goodnight to Harry and Ron and followed her.

The next morning at breakfast, Gillian announced that I was going to take her place.

"Oh. Gil I'm so sorry," said Emily solemnly.

"It's ok guys. I'll be back in no time. Just do me a favor! Win the competition!"

We all cheered loudly, obtaining reproving looks from the teachers. We all silently giggled and then we went to classes.

I was sharing a cauldron with Ron. Gillian and Harry were sharing another behind us in Potions. Professor Snape walked up and down the aisle, looking at everyone's potion. We were brewing Veritaserum, a truth potion. He paused by Gillian and Harry.

"Potter, I swear nothing penetrates that hard head of yours. I specifically told you to add 3 drops of Enet. Not 4,"

Enet was a strong potion used to relax a person.

"It was my fault, sir. I told him to add four," I heard Gillian's voice say.

"Miss Moss, I suggest you keep out of this. You're just like Potter…thinking that just because your sister is a famous cheerleader. Both of your heads are the size of car tires," said Professor Snape, coolly.

I heard Harry's angry response:

"I'm sorry, _sir _but it wasn't Gillian's fault. I'm the one who added the four drops. She told me to add three,"

Then Gillian replied.

"No, Harry. It's my fault!"

I realized that they were sticking up for each other. Gillian and Harry were the best friends anyone could ever want. The entire squad was like that. They'd give you the shirt off their backs. I was lucky to know them.

Professor Snape held his hand up.

"Regardless of whose fault it is, I expect to see the both of you in detention this afternoon…and ten points from Gryffindor," said Professor Snape coldly.

We heard Draco snorting with laughter across the dungeon. I turned and glared at him. To my surprise, Draco sank into his chair and was quiet the rest of the lesson.

GILLIAN

Hermione assured me that it would be okay. She'd go and talk to the rest of the squad and wait for us. I entered the dungeon again. Harry was already sitting at his usual seat that he had earlier. He looked up.

"Hi,"

"Hi," I replied as I sat next to him and we waited for Professor Snape to arrive.

There was an awkward silence that followed.

"Look…."

"I really…"

We started at the same time. We laughed.

"Go a head," said Harry chuckling.

"Look…I really appreciate you sticking up for me. That was incredibly nice," I said, softly.

Harrry shrugged one shoulder.

"It was nothing. Snape's just a git. He always was,"

Another awkward silence. Professor Snape entered the dungeon.

"As for you two, I want 50 lines of "_I am not a huge celebrity_" and do the potion over. I will come back in two hours to check on you," said Professor Snape stiffly.

He exited the dungeon, his black robe billowing out behind him. Harry and I pulled out parchment, quills and our inkbottles and we began. For a while, all that could be heard was the scratching of quills over parchment. Sighing, I crossed one arm on top of the table and rested my chin on it as I continued to write. 

An hour later I had managed to write all fifty lines. When I sat up and turned, Harry's face was inches from mine. I jumped.

"You've got ink on the front of your robe," said Harry, gesturing to the front of my robe just above my chest. 

I glanced down at it and shrugged.

"Oh well. I can probably find a spell to remove it," I said, grinning.

Our faces were still inches apart. We stared at each other for a moment.

Then, Harry leaned forward and kissed me. I was so shocked. I didn't kiss him back. We pulled apart in time as Professor Snape entered the dungeon again.

"You two may go," he said, irritably.

Without asking him why we were allowed to leave early, I grabbed my things and hurried out of the dungeon, past Snape and up to the Gryffindor common room.

HERMIONE

Gillian came bursting into the common room with her bag and stuff, which was almost falling out of her arms. I got up and went over to her. We had a break before Transfiguration class.

Gillian's eyes were filled with tears and her face was flushed.

"Gillian? What's wrong?" I demanded helping her scoop up her belongings. 

"Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry! I'll understand if you never speak to me again!" Gillian sobbed as she threw her stuff down and sat down on the floor.

"What? What's happened?" I demanded worriedly.

Gillian raised her eyes to mine.

"Harry kissed me," she said quietly.

My heart nearly stopped.

"But I swear I didn't kiss him back. I love Ron," Gillian sobbed.

I was angry with her, but more so with Harry. Gillian wasn't that type of person to break couples up. She was very refined and caring. Harry was like that also. But I was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Alright. I'm going to speak to Harry too. Tonight we've got practice. I'll see you then," I said, shortly.

Gillian looked like she had been punched in the stomach.

"Hermione…please believe me," she said in a weak voice.

"As I said…I will speak to Harry tonight and I will see you later," I repeated.

Gillian gathered her things up and headed to the girl's dorms. I felt bad. I knew in my heart Gillian and Harry weren't like that. But something must've caused their reactions. Just then, Ron came into the common room, followed by Harry.

"Hiya Hermione," Ron said, brightly. "Are you excited about starting the singing at tonight's practice?"

"Oh yeah. Thrilled," I said, stiffly, glaring at Harry.

Ron didn't pick up on my tone, but Harry did.

"Blimey…we've got twenty minutes before Transfiguration. I'm gonna go over our homework," said Ron, pulling out his Transfiguration notes.

"Good idea," I said.

Harry was looking at me confused, but I just gave him the cold shoulder and talked to Ron.

After Transfigurations, Arithmancy and the rest of our classes, I headed to the empty classroom after changing into my uniform. The rest of the squad was already there talking amongst themselves.

"Ooh! Hey Hermione! Are you nervous?" Emily asked, excitedly.

"Not really," I replied.

"I can't believe how good you sound!" gushed Laura.

"Thanks," I said, forcing a smile.

Just then, Gillian and Ron entered and stood toward the back. Harry entered next.

"Harry? Can I talk to you for a moment?" I called to him.

He came over.

"Sure. What's up Hermione?" he asked.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! YOU KISSED GILLIAN!" I cried.

At that, the entire squad fell silent and was listening.

Harry's emerald green eyes filled with remorse and he hung his head.

"Yes. I did,"

"WHY?"

Harry was silent for a minute before he replied.

"I don't know," he replied quietly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHY YOU KISSED ANOTHER GIRL? Harry, we're supposed to be a couple! I TRUSTED YOU!" I screamed angrily.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron and Gillian talking. Gillian looked like she'd never be happy again. Frankly, I was starting to believe her.

I rounded on Ron.

"Ron, don't be mad at Gillian. Harry was the one who just decided out of thin air to kiss her. She didn't initiate it,"

Gillian was crying quietly.

I turned and glared at Harry.

"She's right, Ron. Don't be mad at Gillian. It was my fault," Harry said, in an even lower voice.

"Damm right!" I snarled. "And it's my fault I got involved with someone like you!"

At that, Gillian spun on her heel and fled the classroom.

GILLIAN

I couldn't believe I'd just split up Harry and Hermione. They were destined to be together since the first year and now look what I'd done. I ran right up to the girl's dorm, grabbed my trunk and started packing. I was going to send an owl to my parents in the morning asking them to come and get me. I heard the dorm room door open. I looked up. It was Hermione.

"Gil? What are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"Leaving," I replied tossing my dress robe into my trunk.

"Why? You didn't do anything!" Hermione said startled.

"That's just my point! I didn't stop Harry! I just let him kiss me! I broke you two up! You were destined to be together!" I said, facing her.

Hermione's expression softened.

"I know Harry's crazy about you! I can see it in his eyes! If you let something like this ruin your relationship, then you're just as crazy! I understand how you feel…but Harry would never hurt you," I said, tossing a pair of knee socks into my trunk.

"Gillian…none of this is your fault…and it's not Harry's," Hermione said, softly.

I turned to her, shocked.

"I guess I take Harry for granted not realizing that it might be possible for him to think of another girl. He was just curious. I realized that after you'd ran from the room," Hermione said. "I feel totally stupid right now. You don't have to leave."

Hermione came over and threw her arms around me drawing me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"Unpack," said Hermione grinned as she released me.

Grinning, I began unpacking.

HERMIONE

I left the dorm room and walked back to the classroom. I had told everyone to skip practice for today, that we'd pick up tomorrow definitely.

I slowly entered the classroom and spied Harry still standing there. 

He looked up.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I love you and only you," he said, pleadingly.

His emerald green eyes were brimming with tears.

Sighing, I went over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I take you for granted sometimes. Forgive me?" I asked, pulling back from the embrace.

Harry grinned.

"Sure…if you forgive me,"

"Absolutely,"

We hugged and kissed again.

"I can't wait to see you in practice tomorrow," said Harry as we walked with our arms linked out of the classroom.

"Neither can I…believe me,"

We entered the common room and then headed to our dorms.


	7. Cheer for me! Chapter seven

"Cheer for me!"

Chapter Seven-The Arrival at The Preliminaries

We started practice the next night on the Maret routine and I practiced the words to Celine Dion's One Heart every night as well.

Ron and Gillian were very serious about each other. They were rarely seen out of each other's company. Harry had pleaded with me to earn his trust back. I was learning to trust him…little by little. He assured me over and over that the kiss he had with Gillian meant absolutely nothing.

The Maret Routine was a lot harder than it looked. We still had slight trouble with the _Venet! _Charm. We either shouted it at odd times, which we had to duck several of those time to avoid being burned, or shouted it all together but late. 

When practice was over, we all plopped down in Gryffindor's common room, exhausted and dispirited somewhat.

"We're never going to get it right," moaned Lisa.

"This is going to be hopeless," Emily said, sighing.

"I'm beginning to agree," Amanda offered quietly.

I jumped up from my chair and faced the squad.

"Come on now, that's not the talk of Gryffindors I know! The Gryffindors I know would not give up! They'd keep at it until they'd get it right! We can't give up! We are going to win for Hogwarts!" I said, enthusiastically.

For a moment no one spoke, then Amanda stood up.

"She's absolutely right! We can't give up! It'd be like throwing in our broomsticks! We've got to keep at it!"

"You're right!" Emily said.

"Yeah!" 

The rest of the squad shouted eagerly.

We all cheered and headed to bed.

The next morning at breakfast was the usual. The Regional Competition was 5 weeks away and practice was getting grueling, but we kept at it.

Finally on the third week, we managed to get it right and everyone's moves were in sync and in step.

Professor Dumbledore had called us into his office that night.

We all crowded around his desk.

"On January 3rd you will be escorted to London for the Regional Preliminaries. Professor Lupin has offered to take you. You will fly the night before to a meeting place just outside London. From there, you will be driven. If you don't have a broom, one will be supplied. Don't worry. No one will be left behind," said Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

__

I could just ask Harry to borrow his Firebolt.

I glanced at Gillian. She was probably thinking the same thing about asking Ron to borrow his.

"The only thing I ask is that you be careful when you fly. You don't want to be seen,"

We nodded.

"The muggles might think they're seeing things and end up running and screaming up and down the block waving their arms in the air like lunatics and shouting, "I'm blind! I'm blind!" joked Gillian.

We all laughed, including Professor Dumbledore.

"Seriously though, that is a major concern. We try not to alarm the muggles, or make them blind," Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes still twinkling.

A few giggles went around.

"Okay, you're free to go,"

We left his office talking excitedly.

When we entered the common room, Ron and Harry were waiting for us. They were sitting by the fire.

"Hey. What did Dumbledore want?" asked Ron eagerly as Gillian plopped down beside him. I sat down by Harry while the rest of the squad scattered around the common room in chairs and poufs.

"To tell us that the night before the Regionals, Professor Lupin offered to take us to a meeting place outside London. We've got to fly there first. Then, we'll be driven," I explained.

Ron's eyes widened.

"Wow,"

Gillian turned to him.

"Speaking of flying, mind if I borrow your Cleansweep?" 

Ron looked like she had asked him to stop breathing.

"Are you mad?"

Gillian's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ron quickly recovered himself.

"I meant are you mad to think I wouldn't let you borrow my broom. Sure!"

Ron stammered.

Gillian still eyed him, but turned her attention to Emily and they started talking. I turned to Harry.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Let me guess…you want to borrow the Firebolt?" he asked, slowly.

I nodded.

He broke out into a grin.

"Absolutely!"

"I'll take good care of it…trust me," I said.

"I know you will," Harry said, as he gave me a hug and kiss.

Smiling, we went off to bed afterwards.

Ron and Gillian had become more bonded. I was even trusting Harry more. We practiced and practiced. Finally about 3 weeks later, we managed to get the routine down packed and perfect. We were all cheering and celebrating afterwards.

The night before the Regionals came all to fast. I packed an overnight duffel bag with extra clothes and the uniform, and hung it over my shoulders so it hung against my backside. I was wearing my black hooded robe over a pair of jeans, a white tee shirt, and a light blue hooded jogging jacket on top of the tee shirt. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders. I walked down to the Gryffindor common room and met up with the rest of the squad. They were also carrying overnight bags and were dressed in jeans, pants, sweat pants and jogging pants. Over their shirts were the black hooded Hogwarts robes. They were carrying their brooms. Ron handed Gillian is broom and Harry handed me his.

"Good luck, Hermione," he said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks," I whispered.

The hug lasted for several minutes before he released me.

Ron gave me a hug and then hugged Gillian. Once the good-byes were said, we all filed out of the common room and downstairs to the Great Hall. Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were waiting.

"Hi!" said Professor Lupin brightly.

"Hello Professor," I said, softly.

The rest of the squad said hello and then fell quiet, anxiously awaiting instructions.

"It's a bit rainy and windy out there. I suggest putting your hoods up and tightening your robes," said Professor McGonagall.

We all pulled on our hoods. Mine almost covered my eyes. The only thing that hung down was my hair over each shoulder.

"Alright. Now, listen carefully…you will fly close together behind Professor Lupin. The rain should give you some cover, but still be careful. When you land, hand your brooms to Professor Lupin. He will keep them in the back of his car. He will be driving you to the motel,"

The girls began getting excited now.

"You will be as normal and muggle like as possible. But there is an anti-muggle charm surrounding the building, so Professor Lupin will get you in. Good luck," said Professor McGonagall.

We nervously looked at each other, but there was an air of excitement as well. The squad's faces showed the excitement and yet nervousness with a small hint of fear. I knew some of them have never really flown long distances. Gillian and Emily were fairly good at flying. Amanda was good also. We pulled our robes tighter against us and followed Professor Lupin outside onto the grounds. The rain poured down, creating small puddles on the grass and it hammered against the windows and turrets of the castle. Professor Lupin mounted his broom and kicked off the ground, hovering several feet above the rain-slicked grass. We all mounted our brooms and kicked off gently, all of us hovering in the same height as Professor Lupin. I gripped the handle of Harry's Firebolt and rested my feet against the footrests which, extended slightly out to the side of the broom. His broom handled nicely. It was quite comfortable. The rain began streaking down my face. I took my right hand off the broom to wipe my face, and push some of the damp strands of my hair out of my eyes.

"Ready?" Professor Lupin asked, looking into each of our faces.

We nodded.

"Alright then. Follow me," he said as he urged his broom forward.

We followed him. The rain and wind blew against my face, almost forcing my hood off my head.

My hands began to freeze and my grip started slipping slightly, but I managed to keep a good hold on it. To my left were Gillian, Emily and Laura. On my right, were Amanda, Mary, Lisa, and Ginny. Professor Lupin was in front of us, leading the pack. I glanced over at Ginny. She looked pale and slightly irritated.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, shifting my weight on the broom.

"Fine. Just fine," she replied, glancing at Gillian with slightly narrowed eyes. Then her eyes moved to Ron's broom, which Gil was riding. I began to understand.

Ginny felt that since Ron was her brother, why he didn't just offer his broom to her before his 'girlfriend'. Which, on one hand, I could understand how she felt. But Ginny didn't say anything before. Ron had no way of knowing how Ginny felt. My hood blew off. I frantically reached to pull it back on. By now, most of the squad was drenched and shivering.

"How much further, Professor?" asked Laura as she almost slid off her broom and had to readjust her seat and grip.

"Another three minutes girls. I know how cold and wet you must be. But just think of this…there are all male cheerleading squads going to be there," said Professor Lupin, glancing over his shoulder and grinning.

We all looked at each other.

"Lead the way, Professor!" Emily joked enthusiastically.

We all giggled. Professor Lupin shook his head and laughed.

Three minutes later, we landed. It was a small park with a large chain link fence surrounding it. There was a dirt path, which led from the street into the park, where three Muggle vans were parked in a line. We landed in front of them and dismounted our brooms. 

"Hand over your brooms. I will be placing them in the back of the first van. They will remain in the back until it is time for you to come home. They will be safe, don't worry," said Professor Lupin smiling.

We all handed over our brooms. The rain was still coming down heavily.

"Hop in. Three to a van. There's plenty of room," said Professor Lupin.

There were two wizards, and one witch driving the vans. They were dressed in muggle clothing.

Ginny, Gillian and I climbed into the first one. Emily, Laura and Lisa were in the second, and Amanda and Mary were in the third. The vans were black Dodge Caravans. The windows were slightly tinted. Now, I was beginning to feel terribly nervous about singing. It was one thing to sing in front of friends…but now, I was singing in front of strangers. I swallowed nervously and scooted over so Ginny could sit next to me in the middle bench seats. Gillian was in the front seat with her seat belt on. Ginny and I buckled ourselves in as well. Professor Lupin climbed in behind Ginny and I in the backbench seat. The sliding door was closed. I turned around and looked out the back windshield past Professor Lupin. Everyone was already in the vans, waiting to go. The witch that was driving our van started the car, and we began pulling out of the park. The rest of the vans followed. It looked like a black train almost. Gillian turned around in her seat to look at Ginny and I.

"Ginny. I hope you aren't mad at me," said Gillian anxiously.

"Why would I be mad?" Ginny asked, but there was a strange tone to her voice.

"'Cause I asked Ron for his broom," said Gillian meaningfully.

Ginny shrugged.

"If he wants to give his girlfriend his broom, instead of his own sister, that's his prerogative," 

But beneath her carefree, forced tone, there was some sadness and anger there.

"Ginny, I never meant to come between you and Ron," Gillian said, quietly.

Ginny smiled.

"I know you didn't. Look, don't worry about it okay? I'm not mad at you," 

Gillian smiled relieved and turned around in her seat. Obviously, she had the same feeling I did when Ginny looked at her when we were flying. I didn't think Gil saw her, but apparently, she did and understood why Ginny was looking at her like that.

I heard Ginny muttering under her breath, "But I'll gonna kill Ron,"

I turned to Ginny.

"Gin, Ron didn't know either. No one knew. You didn't say anything before hand," I whispered.

"Stay out of this, Hermione. This has nothing to do with you! You don't know what's it's like having brothers or sisters! You're an only child!" Ginny snapped.

Startled, I fell silent and looked out my window.

The rain was still falling hard and droplets of rain streaked down my glass.

Naturally, she was right to a point. I didn't know what it was like to have siblings. I _was _an only child. But on the other hand, I just wanted to help and voice the truth. Why Ginny wasn't listening I had no idea.

En Route, Professor Lupin informed us that he had made reservations at the nearest motel to keep as muggle as possible. There were other cheerleading squads staying there. As for the muggles, they simply thought they were cheerleaders from nearby colleges and schools here for a regular competition. I had just made up with Gillian…now, I was going to have to make up with Ginny as well.

The black vans pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Professor Lupin, thankfully, was also dressed in muggle clothing. He went into the office to confirm the reservations. He came out and gestured for Gillian to role down her window. She did.

"Alright. Now, here's what's happening. You are registered under St. Anne's Academy for Girls if anybody asks. We've got room assignments…listen carefully…Laura and Emily are in room one. Mary and Lisa, room two. Hermione and Ginny, room three. And Amanda and Gillian are in room four," said Professor Lupin smiling. "Let's go girls."

We all piled out of the vans and Professor Lupin handed each of us a key. We paired off.

"In the morning, around six o'clock, I will be by to pick you up. You must be dressed in your uniforms. Have a good night, girls. I will drive back to the park and Apparate, if there is no one around of course,"

We watched him climb back into the first van and the rest followed him back toward the park.

"Well, Good-night! I know who I'll be dreaming about tonight!" Gillian called, jovially as she grinned as she and Amanda headed down to room four.

Everyone laughed, except Ginny. They called their goodnights and entered their rooms. Ginny and I entered the third room. I checked my watch. It was after nine.

"Wow. I'm pooped," I said, yawning and stretching as I entered the air-conditioned room. Ginny closed the door behind me and locked it.

"Burrr," I said, shivering as I lowered my hood off my head and unclasped the latch in front of it. I swung the robe onto a nearby chair. The room was nice. Two twin beds separated by a nightstand, which was in the center, a small table and chairs in the corner by the bay window. The navy curtains were drawn. A head of us, were two sinks and to the left of that, was the bathroom.

The beds were made and had floral bedspreads on them. I pulled off my overnight bag and dropped it onto the first bed.

"Which one do you want?" I asked, brightly.

"Whatever," Ginny muttered as she dropped onto the second one. "I'm going to bed."

She un-zippered her overnight bag and pulled out a pair of pajamas and headed into the bathroom. About 4 minutes later, she emerged dressed in the PJ's. She went over to the bed and pulled down the bedspread and sheets, climbed in and slid down, then pulled the covers up on her. She laid her head down on the pillow and that was it. She didn't move. Shortly, I heard her gentle snores. Sighing, I gathered my PJ's and went into the bathroom. I changed and I too, climbed into bed and laid awake for a few minutes. My mind was back at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron and the fellow Gryffindors. I wasn't nervous about singing in front of the Hogwarts students…I was more nervous about singing in front of total strangers. I finally managed to turn over and fall asleep.


	8. Cheer for me! Chapter eight

"Cheer for me!"

Chapter Eight-The Regional

Around six o'clock the next morning, Professor Lupin came to get us. We all changed into our uniforms and waited for him. The vans arrived right on time. We all piled into them again and pretty soon, we were off to the Regionals.

When we came up on the building, it was a one story white building with a white banner hanging over the doors which read 3RD ANNUAL MAGICAL CHEERLEADING REGIONAL COMPETITION In red letters. I glanced around. The muggles seemed to not be able to see it. We pulled up right in front of the doors. The sliding doors slid open and we hopped out of the vans. Professor Lupin was next to climb out. 

"I'm going to be staying here with you girls. Afterwards, we head back to Hogwarts. Good luck," said Professor Lupin, winking.

We murmured our 'thanks' and entered the building. We stopped and looked around.

There were about a hundred other cheerleaders practicing their routines on the floor. There were different colored uniforms and, just as Professor Lupin joked, an all boy squad doing difficult back flips and scorpions. Gillian winked and prodded me in the ribs.

I grinned and shook my head. We went over to the registration table.

"Hi. We're from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Amanda said.

(The other school Professor Lupin explained to us was just for the muggle motel clerk)

"Hi. Your squad will be going fifteenth. Good luck," said the registration witch, winking at us.

"Thanks," I replied as we found a spot.

I turned and faced the squad.

"Okay gang…this is it," I said.

"Yeah," said Lisa, looking around nervously.

"Relax! We're going to be just fine!" I said, enthusiastically.

The squad seemed to settle down now and nodded eagerly.

"Let's find a spot to practice," Emily suggested.

We walked around the floor and found a spot. We began practicing. 

When we were done, we noticed one of the squads watching us. They were dressed in black and white uniforms with a large C on the front.

"What's with them?" asked Laura leaning close to Amanda.

"Dunno. Maybe they've got a staring problem," I muttered.

"Or they're imagining us nude in their minds 'cause we're hot!" Gillian joked.

We snickered and laughed. Even Ginny broke a smile.

Then, they began walking toward us.

"Great. Now they want closer looks. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to feel violated," Gillian replied hugging herself as if to shield her body.

Again, we giggled.

The squad was standing right in front of us.

"Hi. Can we help you?" Emily asked, brightly.

"No. Just do us a favor and stay out of our way," one of the girls, probably the captain, said, coolly." Where are you from?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Ginny replied promptly.

"Oh yes…the loser school," the girl smirked.

"Hey, why don't you kiss our witch asses," Gillian snapped, her eyes narrowed.

The squad sniggered behind my back.

"We don't mingle with losers. Just stay out of our way and watch the pros perform," the girl said, coldly as she and her squad, deliberately brushed against us as they passed. Probably hoping that that scared us.

"God. Whatever their school is, we definitely know they turn toward the Dart Arts," Emily muttered.

"I think I know what school they're from," Amanda said, quietly.

She had been the only one who was quiet the whole time.

We turned to look at her.

"Where?" Laura asked eagerly, her dark brown eyes shining with malevolence. 

"Cazenstron Academy," Amanda said. "I don't know where they're from, but when I was competing, they always managed to grab second place. This will be perfect for them to try and grab first place."

"Well, they certainly are rude and obnoxious," Mary replied, looking in the direction the other squad went.

"Rude, obnoxious, eager, unstoppable," Amanda replied, bitterly.

"Well, they'll certainly be beaten again," Ginny replied, tilting her head up.

"That's the spirit!" Gillian cried.

Ginny just looked at her sideways coolly, and then turned to talk to Emily and Lisa.

Gillian looked at me with a pained expression on her face before she came over to me.

"I do hope Ginny forgive me," said Gillian sadly.

"I'm sure she will. Right now, I think she's starting to feel put out because Ron has you as a girlfriend and I bet she feels that he'll stop caring about her," I replied.

Gillian's pretty blue eyes widened.

"But that's ridiculous!" 

I nodded in agreement.

"But you have to remember…Ron is the only one who really took an interest in her all these years. Fred and George are busy with their joke shop. Bill and Charlie are away doing their thing, Percy…" I paused trying to find the right words to describe how Percy acted.

"Percy changed," I said, flatly. "I honestly don't know what came over him. But he's gone and wants nothing to do with the Weasley's. Where does that leave Ginny to turn to?"

Gillian nodded, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Then I'll have to break up with Ron,"

I stood startled.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I really don't want to come between two siblings. I don't like that. Ginny needs Ron,"

I was still completely confused. Gillian managed a weak smile before she stepped around me and went over to Emily. The minute she went over to where Ginny was standing, Ginny side stepped her and went to talk to Amanda. I could see the pain more clearly in Gillian's face. I exhaled loudly.

This was not going good so far.

We waited until our squad was called. The squads before us were good, including the squad that 'liked' us.

They did a routine that was all magical with their wands and difficult spells. The floor where you actually performed was through two double blue doors. Bleachers were set up all around the floor, to give the spectators different angles to see the routines. The crowd was all witches and wizards, some of which were our age, and parents were there as well.

Some of the younger witches and wizards waved flags with their favorite squads colors. 

"Next up…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They will be performing the Maret Routine to Celine Dion's _One Heart. _Singing the lyrics, is Hermione Granger!" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered and clapped, although, we heard boos from someplace where we knew who the boos belonged to. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was totally nervous. I was even startled to realize I remembered the words to the song.

I was given a small headpiece. It put it on my head. On the left side, was a microphone which, extended down to the corner of my mouth. The other side, was a small cushion which, rested against my head above my ear. We headed out onto the floor. On the floor was a dark blue mat. We took formation. Once the music began, I really froze. I didn't open my mouth.

The music started again. But again I froze.

I saw the spectators leaning close to each other, whispering and shaking their heads. I saw Professor Lupin waving a flag with the Hogwarts shield and color. He smiled and winked. For some reason, that gave me the energy.

When the music began for a third time, I started singing. We all performed the routine. Not one mistake. It was done perfectly, on time, and flawlessly. We got the crowd into it as well.

I sang the lyrics, my voice somehow managing to match Celine's. When we did the _Venet! _Routine, the crowd even got louder and more enthusiastic. Once the routine was over, we got loud catcalls and cheers. Gillian suddenly collapsed to her knees, clutching her shoulder.

"Gil?" I asked, as we began helping her off the floor.

"My shoulder. It hurts badly," Gillian winced.

"You weren't supposed to be cheerleading! Why'd you come?" I asked.

"Pride," Gillian responded sheepishly. "You guys should've stopped me too!"

She was scolding lightly, but she was right. We should've stopped her.

"I know. We're sorry. Right now, I think we should just get you back to Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey," I said.

"Good idea," Gillian admitted.

Just as we hit the double doors, the announcer came back on.

"We have the results! In third place, E'Lourdes Academy!"

Apparently, we were the last squad to go. There wasn't any after us.

The crowd cheered loudly. We paused to listen.

"Second place…Cazenstron Academy!"

We looked at each other. They nabbed second place again! I bet they weren't happy.

We peered out. The captain had a sour expression on her face.

"Yeup! They aren't too happy!" Gillian giggled, then winced from the pain.

"In first place…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

We ran back out onto the floor. Gillian walked and grinned, occasionally wincing from the pain in her shoulder. The judges handed us a large trophy and we received small medals which, were hung around our necks.

We were grinning from ear to ear.

Professor Lupin drove us back to the park that night. He took our brooms out from the back cargo area of the vans. Gillian couldn't hold on to her broom, so Professor Lupin had her sit behind him, with her arms wrapped around his waist. The rain had stopped. The ground was wet and slick. I mounted the Firebolt. Professor Lupin made sure Gillian was secure on his broom before he kicked off and hovered. We kicked off and hovered until he urged his broom forward. We began flying back toward Hogwarts. We were dressed in the clothes we wore when we flew to the Regionals. My robe was pulled tightly against me as it was still damp. It was late, like around 10:00 PM. I was tired, and started nodding off on the broom. Suddenly, I felt myself falling sideways off the broom, which was now hovering.

I was now clinging to the broom, while my feet dangled dangerously.

"HERMIONE!" Gillian screamed, as she looked at me from behind Professor Lupin. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly. Her hair was blowing in her face, but she dared not let go of Professor Lupin.

"Grab her!" Professor Lupin shouted urgently.

My fingers were slipping. I struggled to keep my grip. Professor Lupin stopped and hovered in the air. So did the rest of the squad. Emily leaned over and extended her hand for me to grab. She was holding on with one hand as well. I shakily reached for it. I felt my other hand sliding.

"NOOO!" Gillian screamed as I felt myself falling.

I landed in a tree, on a branch on my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me. I felt some of the twigs scratch my face and arms. I felt small cuts forming and blood trickling from those cuts. My arms and legs dangled over the side of the branch.

"Emily, fly down and carefully get her!" Professor Lupin said urgently.

I could tell he was anxious and concerned to get me as quickly as possible.

Emily flew down and hovered right next to the branch where I was.

She managed to get really close.

"Hermione," she said, urgently.

"Huh?" I asked, groggily as I managed to prop myself up onto my hands and knees on the wobbly branch.

"Carefully swing your leg over my broom," Emily said, urgently.

The rest of the squad were hovering and watching alarmed and intently. Ginny was probably biting her bottom lip.

I shakily swung my left leg over her broom. Then, I managed to pull myself completely onto her broom behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Got her Professor!" Emily shouted up at the rest of the squad and Professor Lupin.

"Good! Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Professor Lupin called as we flew back up to them.

"Yeah. Just shaken," I replied, tightening my grip around Emily's waist.

"Let's continue. I will run and get Madam Pomfrey for Miss Moss and Miss Granger," said Professor Lupin as we continued to fly back to Hogwarts.

The minute we touched down on the damp grounds outside Hogwarts, I just plopped down on the grass. Professor Lupin ran into the castle. Emily sat next to me with her arms wrapped around me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, worriedly.

"Aside from the scratches and bits of twigs sticking out of my hair, yes," I lied.

The truth was, I was badly shaken. That really scared me. I was afraid to almost get on a broom again. Professor Lupin came back, but not with just Madam Pomfrey, but with Ron, Harry and Neville. Ron immediately rushed over to Gillian, scolding her about why she still went to the competition and why no one stopped her. Laura explained to him that we were sorry and that we should've stopped her. Ron nodded that he understood. Neville went over to Amanda. They began talking. Harry rushed over to me.

"Are you alright?" Harry demanded, crouching down in front of me.

"I think we should get them to the hospital wing first," said Professor Lupin kindly.

They helped Gillian and I into the castle and up to the hospital wing.

Gillian's shoulder had been torn slightly and Madam Pomfrey had to re-apply the liquid to mend it. She was lying in a cot next to me fast asleep. Madam Pomfrey checked me over.

"Nothing's broken internally. She'll be just fine," said Madam Pomfrey as she had applied a liquid to the cuts on my face to help them mend.

Ron was sitting by Gillian's bed, watching her anxiously.

Ginny was sitting beside Ron. Lisa, Laura, Amanda, Neville and Emily were standing around my cot.

"I heard Gillian wants to break up with Ron," Emily whispered leaning close to me.

"Yeah. She's afraid that she's coming between two siblings. She doesn't want that," I replied.

"Ginny's being a bit unreasonable," Lisa replied.

At the mention of her name, Ginny looked up and watched us, but we didn't know.

"No, she's not. I can kinda understand how she feels. I mean, not entirely, but to some level. She's got brothers who went off to do their own thing. Ron was the only one who really took an interest in her. I guess she's feeling that if she loses him, that's it," I said.

"But Ron would never just forget Ginny! He's not like that," said Harry startled.

"I know. But I think it's best to leave it alone and not get involved," I said.

Just then, Ginny came over to me.

"Hermione? Is it true Gillian wants to break up with Ron because of me?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes. But we all understand how you feel," I replied, softly.

Ginny looked upset.

"She can't! She can't break up with him! I am being stupid!" Ginny said. "I'm so sorry I gave her a hard time! I know she would never take Ron away from his family. I was just upset that Ron didn't offer his broom to me first! I was being selfish!"

"Ginny. Your other brothers don't really get involved with you…do they?" asked Harry.

"No! You're right! Ron is the only one that looked out for me! Gillian can't break up with Ron! She can't! It'll be my fault and I couldn't bear the thought that she broke up with him because I was being selfish!"

Ginny really looked upset now and turned and went back over to Gillian. She prodded her awake.

"Huh? What?" Gillian asked, alarmed.

"Gillian, you can't break up with Ron because of me!" Ginny exploded.

Ron was looking confused and upset.

Realization formed on Gillian's face.

"Ginny, I would never intentionally take your brother away! I love him too! I would never split family up!" Gillian said, calmly.

Ginny burst into tears and threw her arms around Gillian.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny sobbed.

Gillian hugged Ginny.

"It's okay. Let's just forget it, alright?" Gillian replied, pulling back from the embrace.

Ginny nodded as she too, pulled back.

Ron was still looking confused.

Gillian and Ginny began explaining everything.

Ron hugged Ginny and apologized. Things were back to normal.

Just before everyone left, Professor McGonagall poked her head into the hospital wing.

"Tomorrow, there will be a special assembly for you," she said. "You're squad received a name."

"What is it?" Emily asked eagerly.

Professor McGonagall smiled. A first since we've known her.

"Gryffindor Spirit,"

We all looked at each other and grinned.


	9. Cheer for me! chapter nine

"Cheer for me!"

Chapter Nine-The Nationals?

Gillian's shoulder had healed a month later. I was myself. Harry's Firebolt managed to be caught by Lisa before it took off. I explained to Harry that I now had a fear…a slight fear the next morning at breakfast.

"I'm going to take you for a ride," Harry explained calmly. "I won't let you go…trust me."

That after noon, Harry borrowed one of the school's Cleansweep's and it hovered next to him. He was already mounted on his Firebolt, hovering several inches off the ground.

"Hop on," he said, gesturing to the Cleansweep.

I fiercely shook my head.

"Hermione. You were tired. It wasn't anyone's fault,"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You saying it was mine?"

"No. You were just tired. That's all," Harry replied, still calmly. "Just hop on. I'm right here."

Taking a deep breath, I mounted the broom and gripped it tightly. The broom rose a bit higher as Harry's. 

"I put a Tethering Charm on the Firebolt and the Cleansweep. You won't go anywhere until you've got your confidence back," said Harry.

I was still extremely shaky on it and I was gripping it so tightly, that my knuckles were white.

"Will you relax?" Harry said smiling.

I tried to relax. I started to a little bit. The afternoon breeze blew in my face, pushing my hair back off my face. Finally, after a couple of minutes, I began relaxing completely. 

"See? It's not so bad," Harry said, grinning.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

We circled the grounds for a bit before we landed back down on the grass. 

"I wonder what's for lunch?" I mused.

"Well, let's go see!" Harry said laughing.

We headed back into the castle. We found the Gryffindors huddled around Amanda talking quickly and in a hushed voice.

As Harry and I approached, Amanda looked up.

"Hermione! Thank God! Come sit! We've got some news!" 

Harry and I sat down across from her.

"What's up?" I asked, looking from her, to Ginny, to Emily.

"They're may not be a National competition this year!" Emily said.

"WHAT?" I exploded, making Lisa and Laura jump.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore just told us before," said Amanda seriously.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, alarmed.

"I dunno. He just told us not too long ago. Something about not having enough room this year," Lisa replied.

"Wow," I breathed.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up. The Hall quieted down.

"First. We must congratulate Gryffindor for winning the Regional Preliminaries!"

At that, the Hall erupted into cheers. Some of which were subdued from the Slytherin table. Professor Dumbledore waved his hand and the flags changed to the Scarlet and Gold colors of Gryffindor.

Once the cheering had stopped, he continued:

"Secondly, I have some rather grave news. The National Competition, which was to be held in Ireland this year, was canceled,"

Murmurs went around as well as whispers.

"What are we going to do?" wailed Lisa loudly.

Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles as he looked in our direction.

"Well, I have put word in to hold the Nationals here, at Hogwarts," 

The effect of those words was like Christmas had come early. Excited whispers and talking went around the Hall like wildfire. Ginny's eyes widened; Lisa and Laura were opened mouthed; Gillian had literally fallen backwards off her seat; Mary and Emily were staring blankly at Dumbledore; Ron scrambled to help Gillian up. Harry and I looked at each other.

"Of course, we won't know anything until next month in December, which, is Christmas. Now, there is a theme for this year. Squads will have to perform a routine to Christmas music. It can be modern or oldies," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Terrific! I know a great song for that!" Mary cried, happily. "It's by Britney Spears and it's called _My Only Wish This Year_,"

"Oh yeah! I've heard of that one!" Laura cried. "And I've got some great moves for it!"

"For now, we don't really know anything yet. But I promise you, I will keep you all in formed. Now, let us eat!"

The food appeared on the plates and usual talk resumed.

"Where is it usually held in Ireland?" Lisa asked, helping herself to some eggs and toast.

"Dublin. In a _huge _gym," said Amanda. "The gym could hold about two thousand witches and wizards easily."

"Wow," Ginny breathed.

Neville had gotten up and sat down beside Amanda. They began talking. Ron and Gillian buried themselves in conversation next.

Ginny, Mary, Lisa and Laura were looking from Neville and Amanda, to Ron and Gillian, then to Harry and I.

"Go ahead. Talk. We're just disappear before your eyes. It's fine," said Emily sulkily.

Harry and I looked at each other, then broke out into identical grins.

"We need boyfriends. We're pathetic," Lisa muttered.

"Don't worry. We won't ignore you," I said, in a somewhat loud voice.

Gillian and Ron didn't look up. Neither did Amanda and Neville.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, what's your favorite music?" I asked Emily.

"Oh! Bryan Adams definitely,"

"Me too," I added. "And I like Play."

"Ooh yeah! Their song, Us Against the World is awesome!" Laura agreed excitedly.

"I know you don't want a boys opinion…" said Harry slowly.

"Go ahead!" Emily coaxed eagerly.

"I like the Sex Pistols,"

At that, Emily blushed furiously and started sliding down in her seat until she was almost submerged under the table. The only thing visible was the top of her dark brown hair. I heard giggles coming from somewhere beneath the table. That started Lisa, Ginny and Laura. I was grinning and shaking my head. But I soon joined them in giggling. Harry just had this blank look on his face like "Why are they laughing?"

I heard Emily mumble something that set Lisa, Ginny and Laura off even more. Apparently, they heard her clear as a bell.

"What was that?" I asked, grinning as I peered under the table at her.

"I said (cough) that Harry could check out my Pistols any day,"

Well, I nearly fell over myself. We were all giggling uncontrollably. Harry was still baffled as to why four girls were giggling. It was just the blank look on his face that set us off more.

Finally, Gillian, Ron, Amanda and Neville looked up.

"Why are you four giggling?" Amanda asked, breaking into a grin.

Ginny leaned close to her and told her what Emily had said. She giggled, then relayed it to Gillian, Ron, and Neville. Gillian went off. Ron and Neville looked at each other.

"Girls," Ron said shaking his head.

Knowing Gillian, she would add something to it. Sure enough, she did.

"Emily! Just imagine he found yours! Tell him what to do!" Gillian called.

Emily was blushing so scarlet that she looked like she had stepped into a hot shower. She managed to pull herself back up onto the seat, but then slid back off in a fit of giggles. By now, we were laughing so hard we were crying. The other tables were shaking their heads and chuckling. Some were just looking at us like we were nuts.

Even I had to bury my face into my arms as I laughed. Emily let out a snort as she laughed. That set us off more. The whole of Gryffindor table was either getting up leaving with grins, or just getting up annoyed. At this point, even Neville and Ron were giggling. Only Harry remained in the dark still.

"Can I ask a stupid question…what are you all laughing at?" he asked, slowly.

Gillian chose that moment to let out a loud raspberry. Gillian fell off her chair again. Then, Lisa did. I finally managed to calm down long enough to tell Harry what happened.

He blushed furiously.

"You're definitely well loved," I said, snorting with laughter.

Harry broke out into a mischievous smile. 

"Trust me…if I wasn't so in love with Hermione, I'd go for it, Emily,"

Emily had to bury her face into her arms to hide the furious blushing.

"Whooo! Why not a threesome?" Gillian called.

Well, now it was my turn to blush furiously. Harry was also. He and I looked at each other and then blushing moved our eyes away from each other's.

"Alright…enough girls. We're starting to get out of hand here," Amanda giggled.

We all managed to calm down, occasionally letting out snorts and giggles sporadically as we headed to Potions class.

Gillian and I shared a cauldron. Ron and Harry had the one beside us, and the rest of the squad and the rest of Gryffindor were behind us. The Slytherins were right next to us on the other side of the dungeon. When Professor Snape deducted five points from Gryffindor because Neville accidentally over did his Wallex Potion, Gillian broke out into a low song, but it was enough for me, Ron and Harry to hear it.

"_Professor Snape likes to wear woman's panties…not tight. _

Leopard skin or zebra print.

He also wears woman's bras…double D or triple C. Whatever's comfortable for him. 

He stuffs them to make them fit."

She was singing the lyrics to Shakira's Wherever, Whenever tune. I smothered a snort and I heard Ron and Harry giggling behind us.

Professor Snape paused by our table. Gillian looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Yes Professor?" she asked, casually.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Were you just talking?"

"Why no sir. I was concentrating on my potion," Gillian said, nonchalantly.

Professor Snape's eyes moved onto me.

I quickly kept a straight face.

"Miss Granger? Did you hear anyone talking?"

"No sir," I said, with a straight face.

Eyeing the rest of us, he continued to pace around the dungeon. We both broke into snorts of laughter. He whirled around. We stopped and pretended to add some of the Ryet skin to the potion. He went over to the Slytherin side. A Ryet was a small creature that lived in a swamp. It had small horns above each eye and it was poisonous. It was a deep blue color and ran on four legs. A thin horse like tail was behind it. The Wallex Potion was used to help stop pain when someone broke an arm or leg. Kinda like morphine.

Gillian and I glanced at each other, then winked.

We went back to our potion.

After Potions, Professor Dumbledore called for a special assembly. The rest of the classes were canceled for today.

We all entered the Great Hall and sat down at Gryffindor table. Once the students had quieted down, Professor Dumbledore stood up. The Hall watched him intently and curiously.

"I have some wonderful news! The Nationals will be held here! I just received word,"

The Hall buzzed excitedly.

"Around the 12th of December, the top squads who won each division at the Regionals will be spending the weekend here. As you may remember, there were three main divisions…Youth Magic Division, Intermediate Magic Division, and Advanced Magic Division. Also, the Gryffindors had competed in the Advanced Division because of the Maret Routine, other wise they would have been placed in Intermediate. The Youth Division pertains to ages 5-7. The Intermediate is 7-10. And the Advanced is 10-15.

I hope you all decide to show the young ladies some hospitality when they arrive,"

We all talked.

"Wow. That is awesome!" gushed Laura

"Yeah! It was cute to see the little girls cheerleading, remember?" asked Emily smiling.

"Yeup, it was," I admitted.

"It's going to be so cool to see the other squads and what they have to offer," Amanda said eagerly.

"We've got to come up with one last routine!" wailed Ginny. "This is nuts!"

"DMY," said Laura grinning.

"DMY?" Emily asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Don't Mess Yourself,"

Gillian burst out laughing.

"I love that! Where'd you get it from?"

"The Simpson's TV show," Laura grinned.

Gillian giggled.

"Oh right! I love them!"

I shook my head and chuckled. 

"I know a nice, easy, simple routine to the song I mentioned earlier," Laura replied.

"Oh that's right! The Britney Spears' song," Lisa replied nodding.

"Right. I can show you some movements now, the rest later on," Laura said.

She made fists, then moved her right fist over her left, then underneath it. Then, she dipped her left shoulder and moved right. 

"Cool! You've got to show us the rest tonight!" cried Mary excitedly.

"I will," Laura promised grinning.

After that we went back to our common room for a bit before we headed to the classroom which Professor McGonagall had let us use the entire time.

"Okay. Here we go," said Laura as she turned on the little boombox.

She began showing us the moves. First she sidestepped. Then twirled around slowly, all the while moving her hips. Then, she cartwheeled to the side, quickly changing to a one-hand cartwheel. She continued the moves.

"I don't think I can do a one hand cartwheel," I said, slowly.

"Sure you can! Try it!" Laura said encouragingly.

Sighing, I leaned down, extending one hand and tried to do the cartwheel.

In mid air, I heard a tearing sound. I quickly got to my feet and my hands immediately flew to my bottom.

"What was that noise?" Gillian asked, grinning.

"I think something just ripped," I said, slowly.

"Like…drawers?" Amanda asked, also grinning.

"Maybe," I mused.

There was silence before they all erupted into laughter. Harry too. I soon joined in.

Amanda, still giggling, bent over to tie her shoelace. Deciding to get back at her, I made a raspberry sound. She stood up abruptly, looking embarrassed.

"Excuse me," she said, blushing.

"That was Hermione that did it!" Harry said, laughing.

"Ooh!" Amanda said as she playfully came over to me and we all began having a tickling fight.

Once that was done with and we all swore no more pranks until after we won the Nationals, we practiced the routine that Laura had come up with. It was fairly easy. She called it the Nanedem Routine. Everyone managed to pick it up fairly easily. The next morning at breakfast, Gillian called over to Malfoy, "DMY Malfina!"

We roared with laughter.

Gillian said she had to get one more joke in before we began practicing every other day. It was already November 26th. The 12th was not too far away.

We were also really excited to see the other squads and to see their routines. We probably could get ideas, but not copying the routine exactly.

Ron and Gillian had decided to go steady. Harry and I were totally serious about each other. Amanda and Neville were also serious. Ginny confessed to us a few days later that she and Dean had been going out. When and how we had no idea. Ron was not too happy. Emily found someone from Ravenclaw named Eric Falter. She was happy. Poor Lisa, Mary and Laura were left. They assured us that they were happy and knew they'd find someone eventually.

We were just too excited about the Nationals to worry about Malfina.


	10. Cheer for me! chapter ten

"Cheer for me!"

Chapter ten-The Competition

We practiced every day. We totally got the routine down to a T so that we could do the routine in our sleep.

When the day came, we were so nervous. We were sitting at the Gryffindor table in our uniforms. I used some of _Mally's Sleek EZ Hair Gel _to straighten my hair. The ends were still slightly curly. I had pinned my hair up into a ponytail. Our uniforms were crisp and I saw Amanda nervously running her hand over her skirt. Gillian was also nervously checking her hair, which looked gorgeous all curly. Ron was goggling at her. Several of the boys from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were also ogling her and the rest of the squad. Lisa, Laura and Mary were enjoying it. Harry gave me an encouraging hug.

"Don't worry. I know you'll win this thing!" he whispered.

"Thanks. I hope so," I murmured.

The other squads arrived shortly before breakfast. Ron was moaning that he was hungry and when was the food coming. The Youth squad was wearing black and white uniforms. They looked totally nervous and scared. The Intermediate winners were wearing blue and white. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Ah welcome!" he said. "Please take a seat wherever you'd like."

The youth squad headed over toward our table while the Intermediate squad went over to the Ravenclaw table. The Gryffindors welcomed the young members eagerly.

"Hi! What school are you from?" asked Dean.

"Lamex Magic School," one of the girls replied.

"That's a good school," Dean said, kindly.

"Thanks. We're still going to kick your butt!" said the girl grinning.

The Gryffindors laughed, as well as the kids.

"The judges will arrive around nine o'clock. Then, the competition will start tomorrow around the same time. Let the feast begin!" said Professor Dumbledore.

The food appeared on our plates. We began hungrily eating.

We wore our uniforms because we wanted to look good for the guests and we had no idea they were coming dressed in their uniforms also. I hoped they brought a change of clothing, as I didn't see overnight bags with the students.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"I know you are all wondering why they don't have overnight bags with them,"

__

Creepy. I thought.

"Their bags will arrive tonight around eight o'clock," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Ok. That was just creepy," Gillian said, leaning forward. "I was just wondering when their stuff was going to arrive. What about you guys?"

"Yeup. Dumbledore just creeped me out totally. But he probably was already figuring that most of the students were curious as well," Laura said.

"Yeah. That's it," I said.

After breakfast, we went to our classes. Harry, Ron, Gillian and I walked to Charms. I accidentally bumped into the Intermediate squad's captain.

"Oh. I am so sorry," I apologized.

"You'd better be," the girl snapped.

I stood, stunned.

"Get out of my way, Mudblood,"

At that, Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks and narrowed their eyes.

"What did you call her?" asked Harry, his voice rising and filling with anger.

"I called her a 'Mudblood'. Her little mutt squad will not win this competition. We've won it for 4 years straight," the girl said, coldly.

Gillian narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you're about to lose a year," said Gillian angrily.

The girl turned her eyes onto Gillian.

"I don't think so, bitch," 

Ron pulled out his wand and aimed it at the girl. By now, all of the students had stopped walking and were watching intently. Some were huddled, whispering to each other.

"Don't. Ever. Call. My. Girlfriend. That. Name. Again!" Ron growled.

The girl repeated it. She obviously hated Muggleborns. Maybe where she came from it was a way of life or something. She was taught to hate them. But here, calling someone a name like that will get you cursed…or widely hated.

Ron stepped closer to the girl.

So did Harry.

"I'm warning you. You're asking for it," Ron threatened, his eyes narrowed into slits.

The girl just scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then, she pushed Gillian out of the way, and continued to walk down the hallway. She stumbled into Emily. Luckily, Emily caught her.

Ron aimed the wand at the back of the girl and muttered, "_Furnunculus!_"

A green jet of light streamed from the end of Ron's wand and hit the girl right in the middle of her back. The girl was thrown forward onto her stomach. Green boils began erupting on her back.

Ron lowered his wand, looking triumph. Her fellow members helped her to her feet.

"You all suck!" the girl screamed angrily as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Where is your hospital wing?"

"This way," came an awfully familiar voice.

We turned. It was Draco Malfoy.

He smiled smugly at us before he led the girl and her squad to the hospital wing.

"Well, they're certainly made for each other," Emily muttered. "I bet they'll have lots to talk about."

"Yeah. Who hates Mudbloods more," Lisa murmured darkly.

"Mr. Weasley. Please come here," Professor McGonagall's voice called from the classroom. She gestured for him to enter the classroom.

"Drat. I thought it was clear," Ron moaned as he entered.

We heard her yelling at him clearly.

We shook our heads and continued to Charms.

Professor Flitwick taught us the Trenel Charm, which wizards and witches use in an absolute emergency and if they didn't have an invisibility cloak handy. The Trenel Charm was supposed to make the witch or wizard invisible for a few minutes by putting a shield up around them. It was quite difficult, but most of the students managed to master it by the end of class.

We began heading to the empty classroom to start practicing for tomorrow.

We finished the routine early and decided to go up to the common room to relax.

The other squad's luggage's arrived that night. The judges were supposed to arrive tomorrow.

"Wow. I can't believe that girl!" Lisa said, shocked.

"I know! What was her problem?" Laura asked, astonished.

"I don't know. She certainly had Malfoy's personality," I muttered.

"Imagine if that was his sister?" Gillian said, laughing. "He'd probably taken a bath with her when they were younger!"

A chorus of "Eww's" went around the room, followed by gagging sounds.

"The worst part of it is, if she ever had mistaken his soap bar for the actual thing…" Gillian said.

Snorts of laughter went around.

"It's even smaller than a loofa!" Gillian said. "He probably uses that loofa for other 'activities',"

Now groans and laughter went around.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Emily laughed.

"Actually, I think even a microscope couldn't help him," Gillian mused.

More giggles went around.

"You like traumatizing others visually, don't you?" Mary laughed.

Gillian shrugged one shoulder.

"Eh. It sure beats being _too _serious. I like making people laugh,"

"I know. You're hilarious," said Harry, grinning.

Gillian smiled.

Harry and Gillian had restored their friendship. It was no longer awkward.

"Yeah. You take a completely gross situation, and make it worse," I said, laughing.

Gillian laughed too.

"Thanks…I think,"

There was silence before Gillian voiced another question.

"Do you think he sleeps in girls' nightgowns?"

The next morning, precisely at nine, we all went down to the Quidditch pitch. It was set up exactly like it had the time we had the Cheer Off with Slytherin. The judges were set up at the edge of the field, behind a rectangular table with a white cloth covering it. On the front of the cloth, which hung down, read MAGICAL CHEERLEADING JUDGES in red glittering letters, which was in script, and a picture of a wand and a musical note was on it. The note was at the tip of the wand and little stars spiraled out from under the note.

We were all dressed in our uniforms. I had pulled my hair up into a ponytail and fastened it with a white rubber band. We were all nervous. The Youth division was going first.

They did a really cute routine to the song "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by LeeAnn Rimes.

The rest of Hogwarts were sitting around the pitch, in bleachers. They weren't raised. They were ground level.

Then, the Intermediate division went. They got the crowd pumping and cheering. They gave us a smug and evil glare as they passed us. We were waiting behind the Gryffindor section.

"Now, the Gryffindor Spirits will perform Britney Spears' _My only Wish this year_. Singing the lyrics, will be Gillian Moss," called Professor Dumbledore.

Gillian was voted back as the singer, although they still liked me to sing occasionally too.

We got into formation. Then, the music began.

During the routine, strange things started to happen. Gillian forgot two lines, Lisa's cartwheel was off to the side instead of being straight, My handsprings were sloppy and the rest of the squad wasn't doing to well. This was extremely odd, since we practiced day in and day out to get this routine down to a T. In the middle of a dance move, I just happened to glance toward the Slytherin side, which was across from us. The Intermediate squad were watching us intently, and the captain had her wand out and was saying something. A chant.

I knew it. They cheat at these competitions! They put a spell over the squad who goes after them to make them look like complete fools! 

HARRY.

I nudged Ron.

"What's going on? They know that routine like the back of their hands!" I whispered.

"I dunno! Something's not right! Could they be nervous?" Ron suggested.

I shook my head, totally confused.

"I don't know either. They performed in the Regionals. So, I could understand them being nervous now. This is the actual competition," I whispered.

My eyes landed on Hermione. She looked real good in a cheerleading uniform. I noticed her looking toward the Slytherin section across from us. I followed her gaze. The Intermediate squad were watching them intently. The captain had her wand out and was mouthing words. Immediately, I knew what was going on.

"Ron! The Intermediate division is cheating!" I whispered urgently.

"WHAT? Bloody hell!" Ron cried.

Ignoring the consequences, I reached into my robe's pocket and pulled out my wand. I aimed it directly at the other squad and hissed "_Stupefy!_" 

A thin jet of red light shot out from the tip and hit the captain right in the chest. She fell over stunned.

The Gryffindor squad had luckily finished their routine. They looked crushed, confused and angry. The judges held up their marks. They used their routine and wrote a number in the air, which soon turned to a glittering green number. 4. 4. 4 and 5. The highest marks given was 8's. Hermione yanked the squad to the side and I saw her hurriedly explaining what she saw.

"Who just used a Stunning charm?" one of the judges asked, standing up. 

It was a young wizard, probably in his early 30's with short, dark blond hair and blue eyes and he was dressed in aquamarine robes. He reminded me so much of Gilderoy Lockhart.

The crowd quieted down.

I cleared my throat.

"I did!" I shouted.

All heads turned toward me now. Including the Gryffindor squad.

"Why young man?" the wizard asked.

"The Intermediate squad was cheating! They were using the Imperius curse on Gryffindor!" I called.

Murmurs went around.

"How do you know this?" the next judge asked, a witch dressed in deep red robes as she too stood up.

"I saw the captain holding her wand and mouthing the words!"

"Come down here, young man," said the witch.

I carefully made my way toward the judges table, passed the Gryffindor squad, who were watching my every move. Including Hermione.

I stood in front of the table.

"What is your name?" asked the wizard.

"Harry Potter, sir," I replied.

The judges began talking quietly amongst themselves for a moment.

"Are you absolutely sure you saw her mouthing the curse?" asked the witch.

I nodded.

"I did too, ma'am," Hermione's voice said from my left side. 

I looked over. She was standing there, looking determined. The rest of the squad nodded vigorously. 

"Go and fetch the captain," said the witch.

The remaining two judges hurried over to the Slytherin side and picked up the captain. They brought her back over to the table and said "_Enervate_!" The girl came around.

"Did you just use the Imperius curse on this squad?" demanded the witch angrily.

The girl's eyes widened, then she hung her head.

"Yes,"

"You do know that using one of the Unforgivable Curses on a fellow witch or wizard results in imprisonment?" asked the wizard.

The girl didn't reply.

"As you are too young to be sent to Azkaban, you are hereby going to be brought before the Ministry of Magic. They'll know what to do. As for the competition, Gryffindor wins," said the wizard. "You are eliminated from this competition."

Gryffindor cheered. I turned to Hermione. She was grinning as she threw her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thanks," she whispered in my ear.

"You're welcomed," I said, hugging her tightly.

The squad came over and hugged me as well.

As a result of me using the Stunning Spell, Gryffindor lost 5 points, but in all honesty, it was worth it. The girl was banned from cheerleading competitions for life. She could no longer compete. Gillian had a great idea to pull a prank on Malfoy. She told us to meet her outside the Gryffindor common room. We did. When we arrived, she was holding makeup, curlers, and worse…a woman's bra.

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked, cautiously.

"Nothing. Just a little "Thank you" for Malfoy," she grinned coyly and gestured for us to follow her.

Shaking our heads, and wondering what kind of silly prank she was going to pull, we followed her. We had no idea how she got the Slytherin password, or found out how to get into the common room, but we did. Malfoy was dozing on one of the chairs. She handed Hermione and Emily the bra and told them to carefully put it on him. Smothering snorts of laughter, we watched intently as Hermione and Emily carefully put it on. Malfoy was still sleeping. He didn't even stir. Then, Gillian put makeup on him, complete with blush and lipstick. Then, the curlers went into his hair. In fear of bursting into hysterical laughter, we quickly left the common room and hurried down to the Great Hall for dinner. We all sat down at the table and exploded into laughter there.

"Oh my God! That was brilliant!" Emily roared, laughing so hard she was almost crying.

"Yeah. Just wait," Gillian grinned.

Malfoy entered the Great Hall shortly. He looked half-asleep. The Hall quieted down when they saw him, then exploded into laughter.

"Lookit! Malfina is awake!" cried Gillian.

The Hall roared with laughter again.

"Hey, Chicka! Sit on my lap!" cried a boy from Ravenclaw.

"Whoo!" Hermione called.

By now, we were all laughing so hard we were crying.

Emily let out a snort as she was laughing and that set us off even more.

There were catcalls. Malfoy finally realized what happened. He ran from the Hall, muttering curses.

Hermione caught my eye and I winked at her. She grinned. It was totally worth seeing Malfoy in a bra and curlers.

THE END


End file.
